House of Memories
by browneyed123
Summary: Bella Swan hasn't been back to her childhood home in ten years. When she finds herself back in Forks, she ends up standing in front of the house that doesn't belong to her anymore. How will the new owners react to seeing her? "You know, you look an awful lot like a little girl I have a photo of somewhere in my closet." AH; slightly OOC; canon couples.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. However, I, under the penname listed above, do own this story, plot and its variations. I prefer it not to be plagiarized and thank you in advance.

This stories initial inspiration came from a Miranda Lambert song called The House That Built Me. I do not claim to own the song, or the characters mentioned.

* * *

I know they say, you can't go home again

Well, I just had to come back one last time

And Ma'am, I know, you don't know me from Adam

But these hand prints on the front steps are mine

Up those stairs, in that little back bedroom

Is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar

And I bet you didn't know under that live oak

My favorite dog is buried in the yard

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it

This brokenness inside me might start healing

Out here it's like I'm someone else

I thought that maybe I could find myself

If I could just come in, I swear I'll leave

Won't take nothing but a memory

From the house that built me

Mama cut out pictures of houses for years

From "Better Homes and Garden" magazine

Plans were drawn and concrete poured

And nail by nail and board by board

Daddy gave life to mama's dream

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it

This brokenness inside me might start healing

Out here it's like I'm someone else

I thought that maybe I could find myself

If I could just come in, I swear I'll leave

Won't take nothing but a memory

From the house that built me

You leave home, you move on

And you do the best you can

I got lost in this whole world

And forgot who I am

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it

This brokenness inside me might start healing

Out here it's like I'm someone else

I thought that maybe I could find myself

If I could walk around, I swear I'll leave

Won't take nothing but a memory

From the house that built me

Miranda Lambert - The House That Built Me

* * *

The dirt road on the outskirts of Forks seemed to go on forever. I didn't remember it being this long the last time I had been on it. Then again, ten years would do that to a persons memory. I often used to sit with my twin sister, Rose, and we would tell each other all we could remember of this place. Everytime we'd tell a story, certain things would change throughout the years.

"I loved that green color mom had the kitchen painted."

"No, Bella. The kitchen was yellow. Like the sun, remember?"

We used to cry for pictures of our home. We were twelve when we left. No one let us take anything with us, no one offered any explanations while we were ushered to the back of a black SUV. Our mothers sister, Kate, was with us at the house when they showed up. The only thing she said before driving away was for us to stay calm and she'd come get us soon.

Ten years ago, our aunt disappeared. She didn't die, as we were later told. She simply just couldn't raise two girls on her own and left the state. With that, the last of our family was gone. We found ourselves in foster care. The people we were sent with were nice, but usually only in it for the check that housing twins would get them. For three years we were bounced from house to house until the Denali's adopted us and we moved to Arizona. We were told that we were lucky they chose to take us both, as sometimes that didn't happen for siblings. I was grateful everyday for Tanya and Demetri for taking us in. Not many teenagers ever found themselves out of foster care. Most were there until they were sent out at 18.

My sister and I didn't want for anything, as Tanya and Demetri were very wealthy and loved to shower us with presents. For our sixteen birthday we both received a vehicle of our choosing. Rose chose a red Ford F-150 and I chose a white Chevy Silverado. They were both surprised with our decisions to get trucks, but our father never had anything but a truck and they were safer than a small sports car. This wasn't to say that we were spoiled brats. We both had to get after school jobs to pay for any gas we needed and half the insurance. When we graduated, the college funds our parents opened at our birth were released to us. The money we had inherited wasn't given to us until we turned twenty one. I've yet to touch a dime out of mine, and neither had Rosalie as far as I knew. My parents worked hard for that money and it wouldn't be fair for me to use it when they had to die for me to receive it.

I also refused to spend it because half of it had come from the selling of my childhood home. The home our father had started to build for our mother when we were three. From the moment they were married, mom planned that house. Every detail in it was one she cherished. It was her pride and when we learned it was sold, as requested in the will, Rose and I were devastated, to say the least.

I hadn't been back to the house since the day they took us. Rose and I both decided to go to Seattle for school. It was where our parents met and it helped us feel close to them. Rose graduated with a degree in business and I with a degree in English. When Tanya and Demetri asked us to get jobs Rose shocked everyone by applying with a garage. She was only hired as a receptionist, but quickly found her way under the cars with the other guys. She's wanted her own shop ever since. Her dream was rapidly becoming a reality. I was proud of her, and I knew my parents would have been, as well.

The ringing of my phone brought me back to reality and I smiled when I saw her name on the Caller ID.

"Bella, where are you?" She sounded breathless, excited.

"I'm just driving around right now, sis. What has you so excited?" I knew she'd be upset I'd decided to come back to the house by myself. It was a conversation I wanted to have in person. She knew I came to Forks to interview for a possible job offer at the high school here. I had one back in Seattle last week for the local elementary school. I hadn't decided which route to go with and found myself wanting to just drive and think. My subconscious brought me to this road and I didn't turn around. I needed to see if it was still here. If it was still a light blue with a garden in the side yard or if the new owners had painted and abandoned the garden my mother had attended to everyday.

"I just went and looked at a building near the school and its perfect! The previous owner is selling all the equipment in it with it. He's retiring and I'm going to get a real deal on all this stuff if I do it this way! It's right after a little café that we could meet at for lunch, and there is a shopping complex down the street. It's in a prime spot and I already put an offer in with my inheritance. I can't pass this up, Bella. It's amazing and I could get setup in no time."

The opening of her business is the one thing Rose was willing to open her inheritance for. I didn't fault her in it for one second. Tanya and Demetri would have offered their assistance, but really all we needed from them was their support. Which we had without question.

"That's great, Rose! I'm so happy for you! I can't wait to see it. Although, we both know I'm undecided on the career front." I could see the beginning of the long driveway now. There was an old mailbox at the end that had a name written on it. I couldn't see it from here though.

"Even if you did go with the stinky high schoolers over the wonderful first graders, the spot is still perfect. I can't wait for you to come home and have a look around. The agent said there was no other offers as of yet so I have high hopes. Anyway, I know your doing your weird thinking thing and I'm about to get in the truck so drive safe and call when you get close to home. I'll order take out and we can pros and cons the shit outta this thing." I laughed at my sisters obsession with pros and cons lists. She had to make one at school once for some kind of project and has used them since then.

"I love you, Rosalie. See you at home." I hung up the phone just as I reached the end of the driveway. I couldn't control my wide eyes as I looked around the house. It looked exactly as I remembered it. There was now a swing set in the front yard and a tire swing sat tied to the tree that I knew had our chow, Shy, buried underneath it. She had been a present to Rose and I when we turned five. She was three when we got her and died at eight when Rose and I were ten. I couldn't remember the specifics but she had died from a form of cancer, much too early. Our parents asked if we wanted another but we refused. Losing Shy had been the worst thing to live through before losing our parents two years later. The car idled while I took in my surroundings. My mothers garden was still there and now housed many more beautiful flowers. The steps leading up to the front door were the very same ones that our father had allowed us to mold our very tiny four year old hands in when the place was finally finished.

There used to be a picture hanging in the front entry way of Rose and I holding up our concrete covered hands kneeling behind our masterpieces. We had large smiles on our faces while our father took the shot. I wondered what ever became of that photo. If it was thrown away or packed away and stashed in a storage unit that housed most of the things from the house. Neither Rose or I had ever been inside it, too afraid of the memories that lay in it. Tears formed in my eyes and I worked hard to rid of them when I noticed a little girl open the front door. Behind her stood a short woman with light brown hair that reminded me of Rose. I wished she could be here with me. To see the love this family had shown our home.

The woman stepped out of the house and pointed to the swing set. The little girl, who had beautiful reddish brown curls, ran to it and she began to walk towards my truck. I quickly killed the engine and stepped out, running my hands down my skirt to straighten it. I was still in my interview attire and looked far too formal.

"Hello." Her voice sounded cautious, but friendly. "Are you lost? This is far from the main road." She stopped a few feet in front and smiled kindly.

I gave her my best smile and shook my head. "No ma'am, I'm not lost. I do believe my mind brought me here on its own after I got in the truck." Her smile faltered a little and I waited for her to ask me to leave. I wouldn't blame her, I probably sounded crazy from her point of view.

However, she smiled wider as she looked me over. "You know, you look an awful lot like a little girl that I have a photo of somewhere in my closet."

My brow furrowed as she spoke. "Excuse me, I'm not sure what you mean." The woman closed the remaining distance between us and held out her hand. My manners kicked in and I quickly shook her hand. Her touch was gentle and she turned her head to the side a little to listen to the girl laughing on the swing set. "My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."

"Esme Cullen. Please, come sit on the porch with me. I can't leave Lily out by herself." I nodded and followed silently behind her. After we settled on the comfortable patio furniture she looked at me, still smiling brightly. She reminded me of my mother. Happy and carefree.

"When my husband and I bought this house it was left with many of the furnishings from the previous owners." I knew this already. The storage unit only held clothing, pictures, and kitchen items, as I was told. It was small and they didnt find the need to take out the bigger furnishings. "We decided to have most of it removed, but I decided to go through it all first. In the master room they had left a bed with drawers underneath it. It was empty, besides a few random knick knacks. Sewing items, more than anything. At the very back however I found a photo of two little girls. Cutest things I'd seen until my Lily came along. They had brown curls, rosy red cheeks and smiles that could light up any room. Each girl had a spark in their eyes that I'm sure was slightly dulled due to the lens. But they were beautiful and happy. You look a lot like one of those girls, Bella." She smiled and patted my hand that was lying atop the patio table.

I nodded, silently agreeing to what she didn't ask.

"Your name, Bella Swan, is also forever ingrained into my front steps, right next to a Rose Swan. I'm willing to bet that that's what brought you here today. It's been a long time since you've seen the place, I assume."

I nodded again, shocked that she had found a photo. My mother loved to take pictures, so I hadn't the slightest clue as to which of the many it could be. "I'm so sorry for interrupting your home, Mrs. Cullen. I wasn't even sure if anyone still resided in the house and it's been a long while since I've found myself in Forks. We left right before it was sold, never to return." I felt horrible for intruding. This house wasn't mine anymore, no matter how many memories it held for me.

"Oh please, dear, call me Esme." The smile never left her face as she turned to check on Lily again. "You weren't interrupting anything. Lily and I were just enjoying the rare weather we're having today. If you had shown up ten minutes earlier, you'd have been subjected to a garden tea party set for a queen. Now, back to the house. How long did you live here? I recall the agent saying only one family resided here previously."

"Actually, Esme, I lived here from the time it was built when I was four until we sold it at twelve. My father and his crew built it for my mother. It was her dream home, carved from many examples in one of her many home magazines. It was sold when they passed."

Esmes smile quickly vanished and she took my hand once more. "I am so sorry for your loss. How rough that must have been for your sister and you, and at such a young age. I couldn't even imagine." I was used to the words by now, but they had never sounded more sincere than when coming from Esme Cullen.

"Thank you, Esme. While the pain is still there, it happened a long time ago and it's since dulled slightly. It's certainly become more bareable. we were adopted by a wonderful couple when we were fifteen. They are supportive of us and love us as parents should. They are the closest thing I have to a mother and father and I love and appreciate them more than anything. They actually convinced me to accept an interview here in Forks. They live in Phoenix, but haven't pushed once for us to come back to Arizona. They know we are very happy here."

Before she could respond Lily came bouncing up the front steps. She walked right past Esme, who I assumed was her grandma, and stood in front of me.

"My name is LilyAnne Elizabeth Cullen, but you can just call me Lily. What can I call you? " Her bright green eyes sparkled with her smile and I wondered how old she was. She looked to be six at most, and she was absolutely adorable from her wild curls to her pink toenails. She was also apparently very friendly.

"Well, Lily, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but you can just call me Bella." I winked at her and she giggled.

"You are very pretty, Bella. I like your skirt. Maybe my daddy or nana can buy me a skirt like that." I laughed when she sent a sly look to Esme, obviously hinting to her 'nana.'

"Thank you, Lily. You are very pretty, too. That dress you have on looks fit for a princess. Are you a princess, Lily?"

The look she gave me had me hiding my smile behind my hand. "No, Bella. I'm Lily Cullen. You look like Belle though. Are you a princess?" She raised an eyebrow at me and I raised both of mine in surprise. I remember not being able to do that until at least junior high. Her tone also seemed very sarcastic, like she knew I was just being silly.

"No, I'm not, but you knew that, didn't you?" I smiled and winked again and she threw her arms around my neck for a tight hug. Surprised by her forwardness I lightly hugged her back until she pulled away.

"Silly, Bella. Nana," she said, turning to face Esme, "Can I have a snack before daddy comes picks me up?" I see her open her eyes wide and stick out her bottom lip, a pout so perfect that I knew Esme wouldn't resist.

Just like expected, Esme stood and took Lily's hand. "Of course sweetheart. Bella, would you like to come have a look around? I'm sure you're just as curious to see the inside. I really haven't changed a thing except the furnishings." Her kind smile was contagious and I found myself standing to follow.

"Thank you, I would love to. I promise to be out of your hair soon, though. I feel horrible for just popping in." Her vivid green eyes, which were an exact replica to Lilys, lit up with excitement and happiness. So much like my mothers had been.

She didn't acknowledge my apology as she opened the door to the house and walked in. At the doorway I took a few calming breaths. When I first made the decision to interview in Forks I never imagined myself back here, on this porch, so close to being back inside. Vivid memories played through my mind like a movie when I stepped inside. I was seeing the living room, my mother and father curled on the couch together while Rose and I performed the Christmas songs we were to sing in the school recital. My father upstairs, in his office, making blueprints for the tree house I secretly hoped was still in the backyard. My mother in the kitchen, dancing to her old school music with a spatula held up to her mouth. The walls were actually painted a dark red with light wood cabinets, not the green or yellow that Rose and I pictured. Looking up the stairs I pictured the room at the back of the hallway. Rose and I used to sit in that room for hours everyday. We would do our homework until one or both of us got distracted by the guitar our father had in the corner. When we turned six we begged him to teach us, when we were eleven we were officially better than he was. I'll never forget the first time we played a full song for him. He sat at one of our desks, our mother sitting in his lap with her head on his shoulder, and his pride for us spoke through his eyes and his words.

"_Daddy, did you hear? We finished the whole thing! No mess ups this time!" Rose smiled widely and rocked back on her heels. My mother and he clapped loudly and smiled even wider than either of us. _

_"You were brilliant, girls. I am so proud of you, I didn't finish my first song until after about a year!" His mustache twitched with pride while our mother continued to clap. Her light brown hair was up in a messy bun, making her seem even more carefree than usual, and she was beautiful. Rose and I would often stay up at night and talk about how much we hoped to look like our mother one day. My mom hopped off his lap and kissed each of our cheeks._

_"This calls for celebration! My babies are musicians! I'll go make some of my famous apple pie and we'll have some ice cream with it. What do you say, girls?" We both nodded, and she took my hand, kissing Rose and my dad one last time. _

My mom always let me help her bake. Rose was never very into it, and mom loved twirling me around the kitchen, our aprons in place, old school on the radio. Neither of us have touched a guitar since our parents died. Too much pain, too many memories.

Baking, though? Baking was something I did when nervous. During exam week every year our refrigerator was filled to the max with pies, cookies, cakes, anything that required baking. Rose complained that she would, without fail, gain ten pounds right before summer. She was a nervous eater. I baked, she ate.

"Bella? Are you coming? Nana has cookies and milk!" Lily was tugging on my hand, taking me away from lingering in the doorway. I laughed and followed into the kitchen. Tears filled my eyes again while I looked around the house. Esme hadn't been lying. She literally didn't change a thing that I could see. There was even a radio by the windowsill, just where my mother had hers. I never remembered wanting my sister more than right now, in this house. I knew she'd he upset that I had driven by, but she might be livid when I tell her I had actually gone in.

Taking a seat at the island, I looked around some more while Esme was preoccupied getting Lily set up with cookies and milk. The house had an open floorplan and I could see into the living room and dining room and partway down the hallway that I knew had a guest room and a full bathroom down it. It was easier to picture my family now that I was looking so openly. Esme had put one of the couches in the center of the room, facing a massive entertainment center. The other was paced next to it, directly across the front window. We had ours the same way. Sometimes our dad would sit on the larger couch, watching whatever sport or fishing show that was on, and our mom would take the tinier sofa. Preferring to look out the window while reading a book, the tv not even on her radar. Dad used to have a large recliner there, but after mom stealing it many times when he'd get up for whatever reason, he replaced it with the sofa. He was always one step ahead of her. She cried when she saw it. That recliner had been a staple in his life since college and for him to get rid of it for her, without ever being asked, was a big deal. I smiled fondly at the memory and turned back to Esme.

"Tell me what you're seeing, dear. All you remembered. I'm so happy to be able to give this to you. I know it's been mine for a little over a decade, but you grew up here, really. I bet you have so many memories." She sat across from me and gave me a smile that made me want to tell her everything.

So I did.

I told her about marking the steps, the tree, the kitchen and the living room. I told her about the room in the back and she insisted I go up and look around. She said it was a music room and library now. They took out the desks and added bookshelves, two chairs that were too comfortable not to sit in and a piano. Apparently, her son played the piano and the guitar, but took his guitar when he moved out. Her eyes filled with tears when I talked about my memory of playing our first song and how proud our parents were.

"They sound like they were wonderful people, Bella. I'm so sorry you lost them." I nodded and leaned back in the chair I was sitting in. I could hear Lily laughing in the room Esme said was hers when she stayed over. It used to be her son's, Edwards, when he still lived there. I told her it also used to be mine, and she smiled. The house had five bedrooms. Our parents, mine, Roses, the guest room and the back room. Esme said they only really used three. The other two reserved for guests. After an hour of talking up in the room we went back downstairs after checking on Lily, who was watching some show about a talking dog, and playing quietly.

"Carlisle should be home any minute, I know he'd love to meet you." We sat in the living room now, her on the couch facing the television and me in my mothers favorite spot, on the sofa. She said he was Chief of Medicine at the local hospital, and was usually home in time for dinner. "Edward dropped Lily off yesterday afternoon to spend time with us and will be here shortly to pick her up. He usually stays for dinner as well, before going back home early in the morning. He's a doctor at one of the hospitals in Seattle. He just transferred there from this hospital. It was rough for a while, but his cousin Jasper and his wife, Alice, watch Lily for him while he's at work." She never mentioned Lily's mom, and I never asked. It wasn't any of my business.

"I'm so sorry for taking up so much of your time!" My watch read three, which meant that I had been here for almost three hours now. "I should probably get going and let you get back to your family." I was kind of surprised that I hadn't heard from Rose by now. Usually she called every hour when one of us was out of town, but so far I hadn't even gotten a text since I got off the phone with her earlier.

"Oh nonsense, please stay for dinner. I'm going to make spaghetti and garlic bread. It's Edwards favorite, one of the only things I could teach that boy to make when Lily was born." She shakes her head and laughs silently. Just being in this house makes me want to bake so I ask Esme if I could have a look around her ingredients and she nods enthusiastically. Looking through her fridge and cabinets I'm happy to find that she has all the things I need to make the apple pie that my mom swore by.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal. I'll stay for dinner if you allow me to fix the dessert. I'd love to make you my moms apple pie. It was her favorite thing to make, the first thing she ever taught me." The look Esme gives me makes me want to smile and cry. She's so genuinely caring, even to this perfect stranger. I can't imagine letting some random girl into my house just because she claims it used to be hers. Unable to control myself or my emotions, I pull her into a tight hug just as the front door opens.

There is a wall that slightly obscures the view to the door so we don't immediately see who it is, but the man calls out to Lily and I know then who it is. His voice is deep, but soft and I can hear the excitement and smile in it from here. I let Esme go and turn to face the wall, so I can introduce myself when he walks around it. Loud footsteps can be heard upstairs that signals Lily knew her dad was here. Faster than I've ever seen a child move, she ran down the steps and crashed into the man as he rounded the corner. A loud gust of air can be heard leaving his body and I smiled brightly at the interaction when he picks her up and spins her around while she squeals, "Daddy, you're back!" The man, who I've assumed is Edward, has hair that looks like it's never been brushed, and it's the same color as his daughters, only a little darker. He's tall, probably 6'3 or so, and is pretty muscular. He doesn't seem like he's hit the steroids, but you can just tell by how tight his sleeves are around his arms that he does some form of activity to stay fit. The plain gray tshirt and jeans he wore made me bite my lip. This man was fine. Like, I could stay up all night just to look at him, fine. More than fine, even. Sexy, handsome, gorgeous. All things to perfectly describe him. I'm brought out of my staring when Esme joins the duo and places her hand on his arm.

"How was the drive, honey?" He sets Lily on the floor but keeps one hand on her shoulder while he bends to kiss his mom on the cheek. I don't even know the man, but a move like that made my stomach flutter.

_How many men still kiss their moms on the cheek after elementary school? _

_Apparently, just this one. _

I could feel my cheeks heating the longer I watched the scene and I look down and away. Lily noticed this, of course, and interrupted their conversation. "Daddy, come meet Bella. She thinks I'm a princess." This made her giggle and I laughed silently with her until she drags him in front of me. My breath catches when he looks at me, smoldering green eyes that are somehow more intense than his mother and daughters, and a sexy, crooked smirk on his lips. That look right there could send Nuns panting after him and he seemed to know that. He sent one more soft smile to Lily and looked back at his mom. Even from here I could see his confusion. When he turned back to me he also held out his hand. My smile almost faded when he grasped my hand in his and I felt another flutter in my stomach. His fingers are long and could probably work magic on my body. I blush instantly at those thoughts and he chuckles under his breath.

"Hello, there." My smile is back full force when he squeezes my hand briefly before releasing it and smiles at me softly, the same smile he gave Lily, who I can hear giggling from her place beside him. I think I even hear Esme laugh quietly. I pay them no mind though, when he starts talking. "My name is Edward Cullen, and you are?"

His smile tells me I'm in trouble here. Oh, so much trouble. But my filter kicks in before I can tell him that.

"Bella Swan." And with boldness I've never experienced before, I wink at him.

So, so much trouble.

* * *

Alright, so how was it? I've been a ghost reader on this site for years and wanted to try my hand at writing something for once!

Let me know if you enjoyed it, I would love to hear from everyone!

I plan on updating once every week or two. No more than two weeks though, I promise! Posting days haven't been set yet, but will be in the middle of the week when I'm off.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. However, I, under the penname listed above, do own this story, plot and its variations. I prefer it not to be plagiarized and thank you in advance.

* * *

Esme and I stayed busy in the kitchen while Edward and Lily played upstairs. She kept looking at me from the corner of her eye, a shy smile on her face. I caught her opening her mouth to say something several times but every time I'd look her in the eye, she would clam up again.

"You know, Esme, my mom used to say that the quieter someone was, the more you had to worry about what's going on in their head. Don't think I didn't hear you laughing at me earlier when I met Edward. Don't get any ideas." I shook my mixing spoon in her direction and gave her my best, Rose inspired, brow raise. Her mouth opened in shock and I had to work hard not to burst into laughter. She slightly resembled a fish, her eyes wide and her mouth gaping.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she finally said before turning back to stir the sauce. I shook my head at her and tossed my pie into the oven, laughing quietly.

"You, Mrs. Cullen, are not as slick as you think you are." I told her when I stood up again. "The pie won't take long, thanks so much for allowing me to bake it."

"It's really not a problem, Bella. The men love apple pie. Well, any kind of pie really." Watching Esme talk about Carlisle and Edward was like remembering how proud my dad always was of us. As far as Esme Cullen was considered, her men could do no harm. It was hard to believe that her voice carried even more love for her granddaughter. She loved to tell any story she could think of about that little girl, and I loved to listen. Throughout our time together I learned that Lily was indeed six and would be starting first grade this year at the same school I interviewed for in Seattle. In fact, I was pretty sure it's even the same class. When I shared that with Esme, her eyes lit up. I had to admit, getting the chance to see Lily everyday definitely pulled me towards the Seattle job. She was a bundle of energy and happiness.

"Alright, the spaghetti should be done any minute now." Esme said, just as the front door opened and closed quietly. The smile on Esme's face told me that it was her husband. She flew into his arms when he stepped into the kitchen and I looked away when she kissed him hello. It was wonderful to see the love that they shared, but I didn't want to be an intruder to such an intimate moment. After a few seconds of staring at the sauce, I heard Esme clear her throat, causing me to turn around.

The man, Carlisle, had blonde hair and striking blue eyes. In that sense, Edward looked nothing like him, but it was easy to see the resemblance between each of their strong jaws and their build. He was a handsome man with kind eyes and it was obvious how much he adored his wife. He had an arm wrapped tight around her waist, but was looking at me curiously.

Finally, I stepped forward and offered my hand, "Hi, Dr. Cullen. My name is Bella Swan. I hope you don't mind, Esme invited me for dinner." He smiled politely and took my hand in his.

"Ah, I knew I recognized you from somewhere. The photo my Esme has. Carlisle Cullen, please call me Carlisle. No Dr. Cullen needed from someone I feel like I've known for a decade now."

"A decade? " We all turned to see Edward at the bottom of the stairs, a sleepy Lily in his arms. I hadn't even heard him come down.

"Edward, Bella used to live here. She's the one those handprints out front belong to. Her and her sister, actually." Esme reached for Lily and walked her into the dining room. "Dinners done. Honey, go wash up and I'll get you a plate ready." Carlisle took the stairs two at a time and I laughed at his eagerness. Obviously, Esme was right about the spaghetti. She didn't mention the pie, which I was grateful for. I loved to bake, but any praise was unnecessary. I hated to be the center of attention and turned bright as a tomato on the rare occurrence it did happen. My phone rang in my pocket and I checked it to see that it was finally Rose.

"Esme, I'm just going to step out front real quick. My sisters calling." She nodded from her place at the stove and I walked by a smirking Edward on my way out. He was so cute, just standing in the middle of the kitchen looking at his daughter.

"Rose, hey." I answered when I closed the door behind me.

"Bella, what the hell?! Four hours without a word?!" She sreeched, making me cringe.

"Sorry, sorry! I lost track of time, and didn't even think about it. I'm okay, really."

"Well, where are you? Are you coming home tonight?"

Biting my lip I looked over my shoulder at the front door. I hated lying to my sister, I really did. "I'm at the hotel, I'm just a little too tired to drive home tonight. I'll head out first thing in the morning though and I'll call you before I hit the road. I promise!" I was surprised the lie came out so easily through the phone. I could feel my face flush though and could taste blood in my mouth from biting my lip too hard.

"Alright, well drive safe and get plenty of rest. Call me in the morning, I'll answer no matter what." Now that I believed. While I was not a morning person, Rose definitely was. She was up every morning with the sun ready to take on any challenge. It made living with her difficult, because the girl couldn't do anything without causing a ruckus that probably woke the whole block up.

"I will, I love you."

"Love you too." I ended the call and hung my head.

"Hotel, huh?" I gasped and turned around, my hand clutching my chest. Edward was leaning in the doorway, watching me with a raised eyebrow.

"Jesus, Edward, you scared the shit outta me! That's the second time you've snuck up on me!" He chuckled and I worked hard to calm my racing heart.

"Sorry." He shrugged his shoulders, and pushed off the doorframe. "So, what's this I hear about a hotel?" My face flushed bright red when I realized I was caught in my lie.

"Uh, yeah. My sister doesn't exactly know I'm here. It wasn't planned so I never mentioned it, and once I got here I felt like it would be better discussed in person. I mean, I just know she'll be upset and I'm trying to delay that as long as I can. Especially while I'm out of town. Saying I'm at a hotel is easier than trying to come up with some person we knew when we were twelve. Although, I guess I could have used the Stanley' s. I think their daughter still lives-" I cut off abruptly when I saw Edwards whole body tense up and his eyes narrow for just a second. "What? What did I say?" I couldn't think of anything that I could have said that would make him so upset.

He shook his head and smiled at me, but his body was still tense. "Nothing, sorry. I just came out to check on you and to tell you my mom is setting up the table. She even mentioned something about a pie." He winked and I blushed again. Apparently, playing the pie off as store bought was not going to happen. I could tell he wasn't going to share on whatever he became upset about so I nod and walk passed him, briefly feeling my arm touch his as I do. The familiar stomach flutter was back so I hurried into the kitchen to make myself a plate, not wanting to make an ass out of myselg in front of this amazing man.

*HoM*

EPOV

I tried to hide my reaction, I really did, but hearing anything about Lily's mother always did set me off. Clearly, Bella wasn't going to miss that. Thankfully, she didn't push and I was grateful for that. Talking to this beautiful woman about Jessica was not something I wanted to do. She blushed deeply when I mentioned her pie and I had to stifle a groan when she did so. The color of her blush against her pale skin was enough to set any man off. When I first saw her in my moms kitchen I almost embarrassed myself by calling her beautiful. It was easier to control when Lily called her Bella. How fitting. The first time she blushed I silently made it my mission to make her do it more. Her chocolate brown hair was down in waves on her back and I could almost picture running my hands through it. It was easy to get lost in her big brown eyes. This woman turned me into a girl.

She was absolutely beautiful and I could hear her laughter from up in Lily's room. That was beautiful, too. Her laughter, and the fact that she was laughing with my mom. What guy didn't want his girl to get along with his mom?

_Damn, Cullen. You've known the girl ten minutes, settle down. _

I walked behind her into the kitchen and got an eyeful of her ass and her killer legs. Those heals looked great on her feet. Making her legs seem even longer than they probably were.

Bella had everything going for her. She was beautiful with a stunning body, and I could tell by the affectionate smile she gave my Lily, and the way that she laughed with my parents that she was kind hearted, as well.

I chose to sit next to Lily and across from Bella. Her face was definitely something I wanted access to look at while I was eating.

"Daddy, Nana said Bella might teach my class this year!" Lily was also pretty smitten with her, huge plus.

"That's great, Lily." Bella blushed as my parents and Lily began firing off questions.

"What grade are you really shooting for, Bella?" My mother.

"Where did you graduate from?" My father.

"Bella, if you're my teacher can I wear my jammies to school everyday?" Definitely my Lily.

Everybody stopped laughing after Lily asked her question. She was oblivious, though, while she slurpped more noodles into her mouth. Getting the sauce all over her chin. Before I could react, Bella had a napkin in her hand and was reaching over to wipe it off.

She talked while she dabbed at my little girls face, "Esme, I've always wanted to work with the younger grades, but I did interview for the high schoolers, just in case. Carlisle, I graduated from University of Washington. That's where our parents went." She sat back in her chair and regarded Lily carefully. Lily blinked innocently at her, trying to get her way. It would have worked, too, if she had used it on anyone else. But Bella was smart, she was tough. She would handle a room full of kids just fine.

"Lily, if I choose your school I will do my best to get one or two pajama days in the school year, but that's the principals decision. How would you wear your pretty dresses if you wore your jammies everyday?"

Lily visibly blanched at the question. "You're right, Bella! I can't have my daddy put bows in my hair just for my jammies! How silly would that be? My Frozen jammies and a pink bow?" She laughed and shook her head, causing us all to laugh with her. I wasn't ashamed to admit that I did my daughters hair everyday. A single man did what he could to keep his kid happy. I could fix a mean bun or ponytail. On some days I could even handle a braid or two.

"I'm glad you understand, Lily. Plus, you don't want to upset the other kids, do you? They would be so jealous. I couldn't ever treat you differently than them while we were at school." Lily nodded slowly and Bella blushed again when she realized she implied she'd be seeing Lily outside of school, as well.

_I'll see what I can do, beautiful. _

The rest of dinner went by with mindless chatter about everyone's days while I watched Bellas face for every smile and blush. She was attentive to Lily the whole time, nearly beating me everytime I reached to wipe Lily's face off. Admittedly, it made me like her even more. She was clearly in tune with her, more than her own mother had ever been, and she'd only known her for half a day.

When Bella and mom stood to clear the table, I was quick to turn them down, stating they cooked, the men could clean. That one earned me the stink eye from my dad. Whatever.

"Edward, you haven't stopped staring at that girl since I got home." He said, once we started putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Dad, can you blame me? You have eyes, and ears for that matter. She's gorgeous, funny, smart, and God the way she is with Lily? She's just perfect. I know we don't know each other, at all, but I'd like to get to know her better. At least, to keep her in Lily's life."

"Just be careful, son. For everyone's sake. Your mother adores her and she will tear you a new one if you mess with that girl." He clapped a hand on my shoulder and we both jumped when we heard a voice from the entryway between the kitchen and dining room.

"She absolutely will, Edward Anthony." She whispered, mindful of the company in the room over. I rolled my eyes at the both of them, deciding to ignore both statements. I hadn't even decided if I'd ever try to take it passed friends and I was already being lectured. I straightened my back when the last dish was put away.

"Now, I'm going to get the pie while you two go sit back down. I'll get some ice cream, too." My dad lingered in the kitchen when I walked back to the kitchen and I could practically feel his warning eyes on my back.

When I sat back down, I immediately realized Lily had abandoned her spot next to me in favor of Bellas lap.

"Your old man not good enough anymore, baby girl?" I joked.

She rolled her eyes and gave Bella a pointed stare before turning back to me. I could see Bella shaking with silent laughter. "Oh daddy, stop. You know I love you. I'm showing Bella my ABC's and how high I can count. She dared me to count to one hundred and I did! I only messed up twice, so I'm defnetly ready for first grade."

"You mean definitely?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at her. My kid was smart, there weren't many words she couldn't pronounce at age six.

"That's what I said, silly." She said, clearly exasperated. Silly has also _defnetly _been her favorite word since she heard my mother call my dad it two years ago. To her, it was a term of endearment. Anyone should really take it as a compliment when it came from her.

"Alright, smarty pants. Let's hear it, count for me." Bella watched Lily adoringly while she counted, while I watched Bella.

_Getting a tad creepy here, Cullen. _

I definitely shouldn't have been watching her like I had been. If my dad noticed it, she was bound to notice at some point, too.

Sometime around forty, my parents came back in. They were armed with bowls, spoons, vanilla ice cream and Bellas apple pie. Which smelled delicious, of course. It would make sense that the girl could bake. She was damn near perfect every other way.

"Lily, come sit back by daddy so you can have some pie." I requested. She only tightened her hold on Bella and gave me the pout, making everyone around us laugh.

I held a hand up to my chest and gasped. "You really have replaced me, haven't you?" Lily opened her mouth to respond, but Bella beat her to it.

"Oh, Edward. She's just so comfortable here and you get her everyday! I, however, have just gotten her."

And there she goes with her own form of the pout.

"Yeah, son. You live with her. You've gotten the last six years with her. Perhaps its time to share." Dad chimed in and mom nodded.

I shook my head slowly, hiding my smile and sighing. "My own family, turning against me. Fine, baby girl. I guess I'll survive if you stay with Bella, just this once.

"Thank you, daddy!" The ecstatic smile on hers and Bells faces did me and I finally showed my joy. Watching Bella bond with Lily was amazing. Something I never had the opportunity to experience before.

Lily started to count again while my parents served the pie and ice cream. We all waited patiently for her to reach one hundred and sang our praises before digging into the delicious pie.

Which it was delicious. Not that I had ever doubted.

"Bella, this pie is amazing!" I said in between mouthfuls.

"It definitely is! You'll have to give me the recipe, even I'll admit it's better than mine!"

"Bella," Lily whispered, although still loud enough for everyone to hear. "Can you make a pie for me and daddy to take home? Nana always sends cookies but I like this more. Don't tell her though, please!" Mom didn't even seem bothered by the words. The pie was absolutely better than any cookies my mom had sent home with us.

Blushing, Bella nodded. "Of course, Lily. Maybe I can just bring you one when you get home though? I'm leaving tonight, but I'd love for the chance to see you again! Especially if I'm not your teacher this year. I'd hate to miss out on how high you learn to count the throughout the year!" She looked uncertainly at me and I winked before she looked down, and small smile gracing her face.

And just like that, I had my ticket in.

*HoM*

After we finished our dessert we spent about an hour sitting in the living room talking and Lily alternated on each persons lap. Bella had just finished reciting her pie recipe for mom when she checked her watch.

"I should probably get going. Its already going on six thirty and I'd like to hit the road early in the morning." She stood and Lily grabbed her hand from her place on my lap.

"Bella, don't forget about our pie!" She cried, almost desperately. It was adorable.

"I promise I won't, honey. Esme, Carlisle thank you so much for inviting me into your home and inviting me to dinner. You guys have kept this house in beautiful shape for some time now and I appreciate the both of you for doing so." My parents left their seats on the love seat and each hugged Bella.

"Please, don't be a stranger. It was lovely meeting you and I look forward to spending some more time together. I'm determined to learn a few of those desserts you brought up!" My mom hugged her almost tighter than I've ever seen her do and Bella hugged her back full force as my dad started talking.

"Make sure to bring a few of those pieces with you for us to sample while you and my wife chat. It's only fair." He winked at her and pulled her in for a hug after my mom finally let her go.

"No worries, Carlisle. I bake when I'm nervous and with this first teaching job coming up, I'm sure there will be lots of sweeta laying around. Rose will certainly be happy to not be eating it all herself."

"Make sure you send some of that my way," I spoke up. Speaking for the first time since before she announced her departure.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, waving me off. "Can't forget about the good doctor bachelor and his daughter. Come on, Cullen, you can walk me out?" I smiled widely at her and moved to wait by the front door while she exchanged numbers with my mom and hugged Lily one more time.

"See you soon, Lily. Keep counting, okay?" Lily nodded and hugged Bella again. I could already tell it'd be hard for her when Bella left. She was already attached after just one day. I'd probably hear, "When can I see Bella again?" at least three times a day until she got her wish. Finally, Bella was standing in front of me and I opened the front door for her, gesturing for her to walk ahead of me.

"Thanks for not freaking out about me hanging out with Lily, Edward. I know I'm nothing but a perfect stranger, but she's just great. Couldn't be helped, I guess," She shrugged and looked away from me.

"Hey," I spoke softly and waited for her to meet my gaze before continuing. "You were great with her, Bella. Really. Not even her daddy could get her away from you, which is saying something. I'm obviously her favorite person," I joked.

"Well, maybe her second favorite now. I do make a pretty mean apple pie. Better than nanas cookies, even. Didn't you hear?" I laughed loudly and Bella blushed. If I didn't speed this along, I'd probably end up kissing her. Which I definitely couldn't do right now.

"So, listen. Since my kid seems so into your pie, it only seems right to exchange numbers or something so she doesn't, you know, miss out on any pie or anything."

Looking up at me under her lashes she asked, "Are you using your daughter to get my number, Mr. Cullen?"

"Maybe," I admitted. I wouldn't turn down the idea of having her number. The thought of hearing from her everyday made me happier than it probably should have.

"Well then, in that case, hand over the phone." She held her hand up and I quickly deposited my phone there, waiting for her to program her number. After she was finished, she sent off a quick text to herself so she'd have my number, also and then handed my phone back.

"It was nice to meet you, Edward. I look forward from hearing from Lily." She got in her car quickly then and rolled her window down once she was situated inside. "Or maybe you. You know, if you ever decide if that number is for you." She smiled before waving and driving back down the driveway.

I watched her car until it turned back to the main road and looked down at my phone when I could no longer see her taillights.

I laughed when I saw what was above her number, listed as his name.

Pie girl.

I jumped when it went off in my hand and smiled when I saw it was from Bella.

_Try and decide soon, Mr. Cullen._

Grinning, I texted her back quickly before going back inside to get Lily ready for bed.

_I already have._

* * *

**_A/N: I know this one is shorter than the first, but I really felt like that was the perfect stopping point! It's also earlier than I planned, but that's because I was so excited to update! I did only receive a few reviews for the story, but quite a few people are following and favorited! _**

**_Reviews make me happy! I'd love to hear what everyone thought! Reviewers get a little look into chapter three! _**

**_Thanks for reading! *MUAH!*_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. However, I, under the penname listed above, do own this story, plot and its variations. I prefer it not to be plagiarized and thank you in advance.

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," I chanted the three words over and over after I sent the text to Edward.

Try and decide soon? What had I been thinking? Never in my life had I been so forward with a man. And I managed to program my number without even blushing! Asking him to walk me out had been big, sure, but implying he wanted my number for him and not just Lily?! I was so lucky he didn't laugh in my face.

He had been showing little signs throughout the whole night, but I had chosen to ignore them. I had never gotten Edwards exact age, but I knew he was old enough to be a father to a six year old and a doctor. What would he want with a twenty two year old fresh out of college?

Nothing, that's what. Somewhere after the tenth wink and smile combo of the night, I started to question my thoughts. Lily had even asked me why her daddy was staring at me so much when everyone else went to the kitchen. I had blushed mad and tried to stutter through an explanation of adults making eye contact while talking. To which she replied that her daddy had hardly talked at all during dinner. Clearly, there was no getting passed Lily. Being only six, she was not afraid to express whatever went on in her mind.

Including her mother.

_"Bella?" She whispered. We were all sitting on the couches in the living room and Lily was sitting on my lap, her head resting on my shoulder. _

_"Yeah, Lily?" I whispered back. I didn't want to interrupt everyone elses conversations. _

_"When you make my pie can you make a little extra so I can share with mommy if she comes back?" My heart broke at the sadness in her voice. "She said at my birthday she'd come visit, but she never did. Daddy said she must have gotten sick. Pie would make it better, wouldn't it?" Quickly I did the math in my head. Lily had mentioned earlier her birthday party last March. Three months? She hadn't seen her child in three months? Anger bubbled in my chest and I wrapped my arms tighter around Lily. I had never met a child as amazing as Lily, I couldn't understand how her own mother couldn't see that. She was a beautiful, smart and happy six year old. _

_"Bella?" _

_"Sorry. Yes, of course. I will make you two pies so you may share with your mother the next time you see her."_

I heard my phone go off and I fought the urge to check it. I had sent the text to him at the end of the driveway. Stopping just so I could send it, but I refused to stop again until I reached the hotel and I knew better than to text and drive. Especially after losing my parents to a car crash.

It only took me about ten minutes to reach the only hotel in Forks and quickly stripped out of my interview attire in exchange for my sweats and tank top.

I was eager to check my text from Edward, but I forced myself to wash my face and teeth first. I would check it from bed. I hadn't been lying about leaving town early. I had promised both jobs that I'd have an answer for them within the next two days, and I had a lot to think about before then.

The idea of living in Forks, where I spent the better part of my childhood, was very appealing. After making friends with Esme and Carlisle I was sure I'd be able to visit the house more often. The house brought so many memories, and I loved thinking about my parents so vividly. Things I couldn't ever remember before kept flashing in my mind during the whole night. I knew Rose would love to go back as well, just to visit.

Rose.

A main reason for wanting to stay in Seattle. I'd never before been separated from my sister. The thought alone made me sad. And I had always said I would be teaching younger kids. Kids like Lily.

They were always so happy, no real drama in there life. For them, the biggest worry they had at school was which friends to sit by at lunch and what games they'd play during recess.

They absorbed information so well, most of them eager to make any adult proud. I had to admit, the idea of seeing Lily everyday, even if only at school, was enough to make me say definitely Seattle.

But Forks was like a fresh start. I had lived there before, but never on my own, as an adult. I, of course, would have to eventually learn to live without seeing my sister everyday. We had adapted easily without Tanya and Demetri, but we had only had them fully for three years. While I loved them immensely, it was different being away from Rose. My only costant my entire life. Sighing, I looked at myself in the mirror.

I felt so tired, looked so tired. I wished my mother was here. She always knew how to solve problems. Maybe that was because I was only twelve. A simple hug from her always made things better. I ran my hand roughly down my face and turned away from my tired eyes.

I would call the only person I could right now.

Right after I checked that text.

I finally layed down in bed after turning off all lights except the small lamp by the bed and plugging my phone in. Holding my breath, I checked the message from Edward.

_I already have. _

What does that mean? He had decided he wanted it for him, too? I hoped so. Even if we were only ever friends, Edward was a great man and father. Definitely somebody I wanted in my life. But what if he meant he decided he only wanted it for Lily? Deciding not to dwell on it, I scrolled through my contacts and called the only person who could help me now. His cell went straight to voice mail so I called the house next. They were probably already in for the night.

It rang three times before someone answered.

"Bella? Are you okay, honey?"His voice sounded tired and I checked the time. It was only seven, so he had probably just returned from work.

"Hey, daddy." My voice broke and I took a deep breath. Rose and I had started calling them mom and dad about a year after they brought us home. I was a daddys girl through and through, even when it came to Demetri. Tanya had been a witness to countless breakdowns, but Rose had always been drawn to her more, while I preferred the comfort of my father's arms. Tanya had cried the first couple times one of us called her mom, and Demetri also seemed to get close to tears for a while.

I heard rustling and knew I had caught him while he was in the office. He rarely answered the phone while he was in there, so he must have known something was wrong.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I had my interview in Forks today."

"And? You can't tell me it didn't go well, they were so insistent on you coming in." It was impossible to miss the proud in his voice. He was the loudest person at hers and Roses graduation ceremony for high school and college.

"No, it went great. They offered me a position with honor freshman and sophomores. I went driving around though, afterwards. I ended up at the house." I held my breath while he paused before speaking.

"Is it still there, then? I know how much you girls worried about it." His voice was cautious, waiting for me to reveal what was really wrong.

"It looks exactly the same, besides the tire swing and play set out front." I had completely forgotten to ask about the tree house during dinner, preoccupied with Lily and Edward. "The owners were really great. Esme, that's her name, found a picture of Rose and I from when we were little and almost immediately recognized me. My name being on the front steps helped also." He laughed and I smiled. She introduced me to her granddaughter, who is going to attending the school in Seattle I interviewed for. Lily is amazing, she's such a happy child and I feel like I love her already. We talked for hours about things I remembered and about her family.

"She's great, dad. Really. I couldn't have asked for a better family to take over the house. I stayed for dinner and met her husband and son, Lily's father. By the time I left, I was thoroughly confused. If I choose Forks, I get the chance to be independent and to feel closer to Charlie and Renee. But I almost can't stand the thought of being so far from Rose and I've been set on teaching kids since I started high school. I'm already attached to Lily and I could see her everyday. And her dad isn't so bad either and oh my god I can't believe I just told you that." I gasped and stopped rambling long enough to hear him laughing.

"Dad, stop laughing! I'm being serious, I don't know what to do!" That only made him laugh harder and I scowled, even though he couldn't see it.

"Honey, are you calling for advice on which school to choose, or on love?" He finally managed to choke out.

"Oh my god, no! If I wanted love advice I would have called for mom. I just needed my dad to tell me how to make a decision, not laugh at my word vomit!" I whined.

"Sorry, sorry." He paused and struggled to reign in his laughter. "Listen, baby. I can't tell you what to choose or how to do it. All I can say is to follow your heart. I know Forks appeals to you because that's where Renee and Charlie lived, but you know being there won't bring them back to you. I wish more than anything that I could give you the chance to see them just one last time, but no one has that ability. Moving to Forks won't make things easier. Don't let that be a deciding factor. You girls chose Washington because of that and everyday for the first two years one or both of you'd call home, upset that it wasn't helping you. I don't want you to make your career situation based solely on that. However, that isn't to say you should stay in Seattle just for your sister or for the opportunity to teach this Lily girl.

"If she or her father is as great as you think they are, you will to still have the chance to see her no matter what city you live in. Bella, her grandparents live in Forks. She is guaranteed to be there sometimes. Follow your heart, baby girl, not your mind." I had silent tears running down my face. This was why I had chosen to call him. It was no hug from Renee, but his words always came in pretty close to the top.

"You always know exactly what to say."

"I just want my girls happy. You went and moved on me and it makes it harder to make sure you are. I love you both so much. Your mother and I both do."

"We know. We love you, too." I wiped my tears and sniffled, willing away the sadness. "Now, how did Rosalie take the news? I'm sure she was upset not to experience it with you."

"Um, she doesn't know yet."

"Bella," He scolded and I rushed to explain.

"I plan on telling her as soon as I get home, of course! I just didn't feel right telling her over the phone, and there's so much I want to share with her about the house and the Cullens. I can't wait for her to meet them all. They are truly good people, dad. Even you would love them." I laughed.

"Well, I better if this boy seems to be as fond of you as you are of him." He grunted out, clearly fulfilling his fatherly duty of being disapproving.

Shaking my head, I checked the time. It was already a little after eight. "Dad, I'm gonna get some sleep now. I gotts drive back home in the morning."

"Alright, kid. Drive safe and call when you get home. I have a meeting at 10:30 with a client so just leave a voice mail if you can't reach me. Remember what I said about your heart. And for godsakes call your ma tomorrow. The woman's driving me crazy with all the things she wants to do. You'd think after four years of an empty nest she'd be used to it by now. Especially sincd you girls were only living here for three years!" I laughed at his distress.

"I love you, daddy. Thanks for the talk, I miss you guys. I'll make sure to call her after I get home and talk to Rose."

"I love and miss you, too, sweetheart. Get some rest. Night."

"Goodnight." I ended the call and sat the phone down, deciding not to text Edward back. If he texted back I'd be up all night talking with him and I really needed the sleep.

Minutes after I closed my eyes, I finally fell asleep.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

*HoM*

I began the ride home at six in the morning and arrived just after ten thirty. As soon as I put the car in park I called my dad and left a voice mail announcing my safe return home. I didn't want to call from inside the house, because I planned to ambush Rose with my news as soon as I stepped inside the house. I had called before leaving the hotel, as promised, but kept the call short. I was ready to tell her about yesterday and couldn't do it over the phone. Grabbing my bag and locking the truck, I made it halfway up the steps when my phone went off. Expecting it to be my dad, I answered without looking.

"Hey, dad." I said while unlocking the door.

"While I may be a father to someone, Bella, I'd hoped to never hear it come from you."

My mouth and eyes opened wide at the sound of Edwards voice.

"Oh, Edward! Hi! I'm sorry, I thought my dad was calling!" I was blushing like crazy and exceptionally happy that he wasn't here to witness it. What ever happened to the bold girl in Forks?

"Well, I'm glad to hear that's not how you saved my name in your phone. That would have been a bit more out of the box than 'Pie Girl'."

"Oh, yeah, uh, no. It just says Edward. Definitely not dad. Or daddy. That would be we-"

"Relax, Bella. I'm only joking, I figured you were probably just confused. I hardly ever check the Caller ID before answering 'Dr. Cullen speaking'. It sends Lily into a fit of giggles everytime I answer like that when she's calling." He chuckled and I giggled, smiling at the mention of Lily.

I closed the door quietly and quickly made my way to my room. I didn't want Rose busting in and questioning me about the phone call before I had told her anything. Edward Cullen was object number one of girl talk right after the mandatory serious talk.

"Anyway, I was calling to see if you'd made it home safely. We left just before five and arrived an hour ago. Lily has been begging for me to call since she woke up halfway through the drive. I thought I'd field her worry a little before calling. I didn't know how early you had been planning on leaving and didn't want to wake you so early."

"She is just too cute. You've done an excellent job with her." I said while collapsing onto my bed. Hotels were great, but nothing beat the comfort of my own bed and pillows. "You actually called just as I was walking through the front door. You have impeccable timing."

"I held her off as long as I could, she absolutely demanded I call now, so she must have known you were home by now." He laughed and I heard a small voice in the line, they were talking to fast for me to decipher the words though. "Bella, Lily would like to talk to you, is that alright?"

"Absolutely, put her on, please." I was smiling ear to ear, eager to hear her excited voice.

"Bella? Are you home? Nana said your parents were hurt in a accdent and I made daddy check on you, but he took forever to call!" I laughed at her pronunciation and went against my better teacher judgement by not correcting her. She seemed to not like pronouncing her i's in a few words, but to her they sounded completely normal.

"I'm home safe and sound, honey. Thank you for checking on me, that was very nice of you. My parents were hurt in an accident so I make sure to drive extra safe. If your daddy had called any sooner, I would have missed it. I'd hate to miss the chance to talk to you!"

"Me, too, Bella. I miss you already! When are you gonna bring me pie? Nana gave us a piece to share, but daddy says we have to wait until after lunch. That's forever away! And daddy is a boy, so I know he's gonna eat almost all of it! Nana didn't send enough pieces, but she said we has to share with grandpa, too. I think daddy had to fight grandpa for the piece Nana gave us! I want my own pie, Bella. Can I have my own pie next time?" She didn't even sound breathless and I shook my head, amazed at her energy and word vomit that was very similar to mine. Hers was much more endearing though.

"Your Nana is right, Lily. You have to share with everybody. I'll make sure to make more pies next time so everyone gets enough. How's that sound?"

"Okay, Bella, but don't forget about mommy's pie." She whispered the last part and I knew it was because Edward was nearby. I became instantly angry at the mention of Jessica. How stupid could a woman be?

"I won't, Lily, I promise."

"Daddy says I have to go Bella. Love you, bye." I didn't get a chance to respond or react to her parting words before Edward was back on.

"Bella, are you still there?"

"Yeah." I was smiling wide and was sure he could hear it in my voice.

"She said she loved you." He practically whispered.

"Yeah." I repeated.

"So, I was thinking-" He cut off abruptly when my sister started yelling my name and we laughed. "I guess your sister knows your home."

"Apparently. I'm not surprised you managed to hear it from the other end of the phone. She's pretty persistent." I said just as she tossed my door open.

"Sis! There you are! Finally your home! Who are you talking to?" I held up a finger and she nodded, sitting next to me on the bed.

"I guess I'll let you go. Listen, is it alright if, uh, Lily calls again? I know she'd enjoy talking to you again." He seemed unsure and I smiled.

"I'd love that, really. You -I mean she- can call whenever she wants. I promised to make her some pies and I always keep my word." I swore, making him laugh and Rose gave me a curious look, narrowing her eyes at my mistake. "Goodbye, Edward."

"Bye, Pie Girl. Have a good day. Good luck with your sister." I blushed and hurried to end the call.

I loved my sister, more than anything, but she couldn't have had worse timing. I really wanted to know what he was going to say a minute ago. Thinking what? That I shouldn't be around Lily because she was becoming too attached, too fast?

No, that couldn't be it. Edward would do anything to make her happy, that much was evident.

"Who is Edward? I've never heard of him before!" Rose was practically vibrating with the idea of me talking to a guy. I hadn't dated anyone since my relationship with James Hunter had ended last year and it drove her crazy. She was constantly trying to set me up.

"He's a guy I met yesterday." I held my breath while her face morphed from happiness to confusion.

"In Forks? How did you have time between your interview and disappearing into your hotel room? Is that why you never called?"

"Uh, yeah. That's part of the reason. I have something to tell you, but I don't want you to be mad. I didn't do it intentionally and I didn't even think about it until I was already there."

"There? Where did you go?" I hated this. I almost wished I'd never gone and saved myself the trouble of hurting Rosalie.

Almost.

"I went to the house." I whispered so low I'm surprised she even heard it. There was no mistaking she had though, because she gasped and her eyes went wide.

"You... you went? Without me?" I sat up on the bed and nodded. "Bella! We always said we'd go together! How did you even handle it on your own?"

I scowled and went into defensive mode. "I am an adult, Rose. I can do things on my own."

"That's not what I meant! Why would you do that without me?!" She had tears in her eyes and I fought my own. I seriously didn't want to see my strong sister in tears.

"I'm sorry. I was just driving around, like I told you, and I ended up there. I couldn't just turn around after I was already there. Don't try to tell me you could have. Anyway, I was just looking but then this lady came out with a little girl and then I absolutely couldn't leave. She had already seen me, and Rose, she recognized me. She said she had found a picture of us in the house, and when I told her my name she mentioned our names on the front steps. She knew, and she wanted to hear our story and she was just so polite. I couldn't fight it, I didn't want to. It was time and I'm so sorry you weren't with me, but I was thinking of you the whole time. I felt horrible and I really did lose track of time. I met her son, Edward, her husband, Carlisle, and her granddaughter, Lily.

"You'll love them, honestly. They've kept the house in such great shape and everything in there is almost exactly the same." I laughed softly and shook my head. "The kitchen is red, by the way. We were both wrong."

"Bella," she whispered, the tears falling now. I wrapped her in a hug and kept repeating how sorry I was. "I have to go, Bella. All this time I'd been holding off because I didn't think we could handle it and you did and... and to know someone hasn't destroyed it? I need to see it."

"We will, Rose. I exchanged numbers with Esme, the woman who greeted me and she promised we could come back whenever we wanted to. She practically demanded it, really. She kind of reminds me of Renee. She truly loves that house and she's even added some more flowers to the garden."

"Tell me what is was like. Being there again, I mean." She said after pulling out of our hug and leaning against the headboard. I mirrored her position and closed my eyes.

"I remembered so many things. Walking through the door, it was like a fog was lifted from my memories and suddenly I could remember the smallest details, like the placing of the furniture. I don't think I could have handled it so well if not for Esme and Lily. Lily is the sweetest little girl and if I choose the job in Seattle, I'll actually end up being her teacher."

"Edward is Lily's father then?"

"Yeah." I smiled, thinking of them. "He's great, too. You would have been so proud of me. I was totally flirting and he asked for my number so I could keep in touch with Lily and I was all 'Are you using your daughter to get my number, Mr. Cullen?' And I didn't even blush! I stayed for dinner and Lily asked why her daddy was looking at me so much." I laughed at the memory and the look of shock on Rose's face. "I made the apple pie that Renee taught me and everyone loved it. Lily practically demanded I make one for her to have at home. I am completely smitten with the girl, Rose. She made Edward call me to make sure I'd gotten home safe because Esme told her about our parents. Well, kind of. She only said they were hurt, but Lily understood that they passed away, I'm sure. She's so smart."

"You're welcome bragging about her like she's your own child, Bella!" Rose laughed and I blushed.

"I can't help it! Just you wait until you meet her, she's impossible to not love. Well, except her mom, apparently." I scoffed at the mere thought of her. I had figured out on my own based on Edwards reaction to Jessica, that she was more than likely Lily's mother.

"What do you mean?" Quickly, I told her about Jessica and the things Lily had told me about her. As expected, Rose was disguste by what I told her. "I mean, I know you said Lily was great, but even if she wasn't, her own mother should never behave that way! How horrible for her to have to go through that at only six! I never did picture her as a mother."

"Rose!" I laughed. "We knew her at twelve years old!"

"Yeah, so? She always tossed her baby dolls around like nothing." I shook my head at her and she laughed. "Whatever, clearly I was right anyway!" I hit her with my pillow and she jumped off the bed. "Let's go get an early lunch or something. I want to show you the shop."

"Okay, but Rose, you know how sorry I am, right? I didn't want to hurt you, at all."

"I know, Bella." She hugged me tight. "You can make up for it by driving, paying for lunch and telling me more about Edward!"

My twin sister never did hold a grudge.

*HoM*

Rose and I talked about everything I knew about Edward and my talk with Dad over lunch before we walked down to the shop she had bought. She had been informed this morning that it was hers and she was right. It really was the perfect place for her garage. Especially since it was so close to the school I would be teaching, at least for the next year. I had called during lunch and excepted their offer. Between my talk with dad and talking to Rose about it, I knew that I had to do what I'd always dreamed I would.

Teach younger kids. Lily was just a strong plus. I planned on telling her the next time she called, which I knew would be tonight. Edward had text me and told me Lily wanted to be able to tell me goodnight. Rose had aww'd with me over that.

Later, when we got home, I headed to the kitchen to make some cookies while Rose called mom and put in on speaker.

"Rose?"

"Hey, mom." We sang in unison.

"Girls, I'm so glad you called! I'm sorry I missed you last night, Bella. Dad said you called, but I was downstairs making a list of things I want to do around the house."

"Yeah, he mentioned you making another list." I laughed and Rose shook her head.

"Oh, don't you listen to a thing he says. He enjoys the things we do together. So, how have you both been?" We spent the next half hour talking to her about me going to the house, my new job and Rose finding a shop before we hung up. I had to admit, I missed her. The list thing was nothing new, and I even missed those from time to time.

We'd probably make a trip to Arizona before I started school and Rose opened her garage. It was long overdue. They came to town for our graduation, but we hadn't been to Phoenix since Thanksgiving, choosing to spend Christmas here.

At seven, my phone rang and I excused myself to my room to answer, unable to control my grin when Rose winked at me.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Lily!"

"Well, hello, Lily! How are you?"

"Good, 'cept daddy and me ate all the pie already at lunch so I didn't get to have any for dinner. Guess what I did today, Bella?"

"What did you do?" I asked, smiling at her excitement.

"Daddy took me to the park! He pushed me on the swings and I went on the slide and he even let me do the monkey bars! It was so much fun. We even went for ice cream after. Daddy let me have ice cream and pie today! No candy, though. He said that was too much sugar for six year olds, even though I'm a big girl now! Only daddys are allowed so much sugar, he said."

"Well, daddys and Bellas." I joked, making her giggle. I loved her giggle, it made every wrong in the world right.

"I missed you at the park. I wanted daddy to have you come play but he said you were with your sister. Do you like the park, Bella? We should go together and then daddy can take us to get ice cream!"

"I love the park, Lily. How about, when we go, I'll make us ice cream?"

She gasped and I could just picture her beautiful eyes widening in shock. "You can make ice cream? DADDY! Bella can make ice cream! Oh, Bella, please make us ice cream."

Laughing, I agreed and she thanked me, hollering to Edward that 'her Bella' was going to make her ice cream.

"It's time for bed now, Bella. Will I talk to you tomorrow?"

"Of course, Lily. We can talk whenever your dad says it's okay. Sweet dreams, honey."

"Night, Bella. I love you." She yawned and I smiled.

"I love you, too, Lily."

And I knew I did.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear what everyone has to say about the chapter! I know I'm updating way faster than I said I would, but I am so eager to get it out there and see what everyone thinks. So many people have added House of Memories to their favorites and are following it. The reviews don't match up with it, but really I love the feedback! It definitely encourages me to write this faster! **

**I love you guys and as always reviewers get a preview of chapter four! **

**Thanks again for reading and I'll probably be back in another couple days! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my gosh, guys! I was a total fail at all review replies/teasers and following the posting schedule I planned! I am so sorry! But I got married! Not really an excuse, if you ask me, but we randomly just decided to do it, took two weeks off work to spend some time in Vegas and with family and then just enjoyed newlywed bliss for a while! I totally lost track of everything! But here's the next chapter and I promise to reply to every review and to update again within my two week limit. No exceptions! The next chapter is already started.

Hopefully this chapter will answer some of the questions I have received so far.

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. However, I, under the penname listed above, do own this story, plot and its variations. I prefer it not to be plagiarized and thank you in advance.

* * *

"What's your favorite color?"

"Who's your favorite princess?"

"Who's your favorite prince?" She giggled.

Having a break until I started at the elementary school meant I had lots of free time to spend talking with Lily. It had been day two after us meeting that she began the questions. Each conversation started off innocently enough.

"Do you like Cinderella?" She'd say, or something as equally innocent and then she'd take a dangerous turn to things far from six year old appropriate.

"Do you miss my daddy like you miss me?"

"Do you love him, too?"

"If you love me, does that mean you'll marry my daddy and replace my real mommy?"

That last one had broken my heart and I'd changed the subject, not knowing how to resond. I returned from Forks six days ago and I finally was going to be seeing Lily again. I couldn't wait until noon rolled around and I could be at the park with my princess. I had called her that over the phone a couple nights ago and she shyly admitted she liked when I called her that because I had said she looked like one when we met. I called her it at least once a day now. She loved it.

"Bella, what are you making?" Rose called from the kitchen doorway.

"Pies." I shrugged, looking around.

"Bella, are you making all of those for Edward and Lily?! That's five pies!"

"No, I'm taking three. Two apple and one cherry, the other two will stay here for us. Lily specifically asked for two apple, but I thought maybe Edward would like the variety. My cherry ones are just as good as the apple ones, right? I told Lily I would make ice cream so I have that in the freezer, I made it last night. Is that too much? Maybe I should take the ice cream next time." I was rambling but cut off immediately when Rose started laughing at me.

"Bella, knock it off. That kid loves you, you will be fine. Yes, your cherry is just as good. No, it's not too much. She's six and best of all, she's not coming home with you after so you don't have to face the sugar rush." She joked.

My face paled. "He's gonna hate me! Oh god, I can't take all of this, what was I thinking?! Maybe I'll just throw all this out or leave it here and make some cookies."

"Bella!" Rose snapped when I reached for the pies sitting on the counter. "Please, stop. You bake when nervous and if you don't calm down you're sure to make too much. Edward will not hate you. No matter how much sugar you give his daughter. You'll be at the park, she'll play it off, anyway. Plus, they'll take the majority home with them. How about you only pull out the ice cream and then before you leave you can tell her you have a surprise for her? Then you give them the pie. She can have it with dinner or something."

I let out a long breath and laughed, pulling her in for a hug. "How did you get so smart?"

"I have this twin sister that pretty much has a constant need for me to be smart. She'd fall apart without me." I pushed her shoulder gently and she laughed loudly. "I love you, sis. You'll be fine, I promise. If not, call me. I could probably take the good doctor."

I blushed at the name I had given Edward in my phone after I realized 'Edward' wasn't good enough. Especially since I had set my own name in his phone as 'Pie Girl'.

"Alright, I should probably get dressed and leave. Would you mind putting the ice cream in a little cooler or something?"

"Of course I will. I'll even put some bowls and spoons with it, since you clearly don't think that far ahead!"

I really would fall apart without her.

EPOV

"Daddy, can I call Bella?"

"Daddy, do you think Bella will bring pie to the park?"

"Daddy..."

"Daddy..."

All day it had been Bella this, Bella that. Even more so than usual. My daughter was obsessed with Bella Swan and it was the cutest thing to see.

Usually.

But today, I had Jessica on my back and I was irritated.

"Daddy, will Bella push me on the swings?"

"LilyAnne, I do not know." I snapped, instantly regretting it. She knew I'd never call her LilyAnne unless I was upset, and she didn't deserve my anger just because she was excited to see Bella again. Up until a few hours ago, I was excited, too.

Fucking Jessica. She had horrible timing.

"I'm sorry, baby." I said when I caught sight of Lily's puppy eyes. "I'm sure Bella would love to push you on the swings." Her smile came back to life and she went back to her doll, for the time being.

Jessica had called at eight this morning, demanding to see Lily today. I told her no, we had made plans days ago and Lily was excited. I refused to tell her her mother wanted to see her. Especially since I knew Jessica enough to know she'd either never show up, or she'd drop her after only an hour of having picked her up. Having full custody was a blessing at times like these. Even if I still had a year of my residency left and I had to rely on Jasper and Alice for nights I was on call instead of her mother.

So, after throwing a fit Jessica hung up and proceeded to call me every half hour, asking if I'd cancelled the 'play date' yet. I didn't bother telling her it wasn't really a play date.

I was just as excited as Lily. Lily spent more time on the phone with Bella than I did, but I made sure we talked for even a few moments when Lily called. Even after not seeing her for a week, I still wanted to get to know her. The attraction I felt to her was still alive and I was well aware of it.

Lily was so close to her and that definitely pulled me to her. I had never seen my daughter get so attached to someone so fast, and I hadn't had this desire for someone since Lily was born. There was one girl, when Lily was two, but I felt a fraction for her in two months than I did for Bella in less than a week.

At first I had tried telling myself it was because I hadn't had sex in four years, but quickly dismissed that idea when Lily told Bella she loved her. I had realized it even more so later that night when Lily hung up the phone and bragged about how Bella loved her.

Bella was special. She was kind, funny, and talked to my daughter as if she was her favorite person in the world, even though they had only really met once.

Plus, she was gorgeous. I couldn't forget her wide brown eyes and the way she looked when she blushed. I tried to say at least one thing everytime I talked to her that I knew would make her blush, even if I couldn't see it. I could just tell by how shy she would get, and she would giggle.

I may love her giggle more than I did Lily's, which was definitely saying something.

My phone started to ring and I sighed and pressed decline when I saw it was Jessica again. She would never learn.

"Lily, go get your shoes on. It's time to head out."

"Yes!" She cried, and rushed to get up, abandoning her favorite doll. I chuckled and followed after her, doll in hand, because I just knew she'd cry later when she realized she'd forgotten it.

She promised Bella she would bring 'Tilly' to meet her today.

Once I got Lily in the car the short drive was filled with her chatter about what she wants to do with Bella all day.

"Daddy, I love Bella. She's so pretty and nice." She said from her booster seat in the back.

"I know, Lily. She loves you also." I told her while I picked up my water to take a drink.

"But, daddy, don't you love her, too? If you love her, she can be my mommy!" She clapped while I proceeded to choke on my water and hurriedly put the cap back on.

"Lily... I don't know Bella well enough to say I love her. She is very nice and pretty and I like her very much, but just because you love her doesn't mean she'll be your mom. You have a mom, baby girl."

She sighed and I could just picture her rolling her eyes in the backseat. "Daddy, I have a Jessica. I talk to Bella more. Why can't she be my mommy instead?"

My grip tightened momentarily on the wheel at her words.

Fucking Jessica.

"Lily, let's just... talk about this later, alright? Jessica, your mother, loves you and so does Bella. Can you please not ask Bella any of these questions?" I didn't want her to get scared off. She was only twenty two and while I was only three years older than her, I also came with a crazy ex and a six year old. The odds were already against me.

"Okay, daddy. Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, sweetheart. Look out your window. You can see the park from here." I could also see Bellas truck and it almost made me drive faster. We were both so excited to see her. A few feet from the parking lot Lily started to bounce in her seat.

"Daddy! Look, there's Bella! Hurry, hurry!" I chuckled and pulled the car to a stop. As soon as the car was off Lily bolted out of the car. By the time I was out of the car Bella already had Lily up on her hip and they were laughing. I thought Bella was beautiful when I met her at my parents house in her pencil skirt and blouse, all dressed up. That look didn't even compare to Bella in casual wear. She was wearing short black shorts that, even from here, I could tell made her ass look wonderful, and a simple blue v-neck with a gray tank top underneath. Her hair was up in a ponytail and I could see her flawless neck.

I really just wanted to wrap my arms around her from behind and kiss her neck.

She looked gorgeous.

Absolutely delicious.

"Daddy, Bella brought homemade ice cream for us!" Bella set her back on the ground and reached for a cooler in the back of her truck. I quickly stepped forward and pulled it out, placing it on the ground.

"It's just plain vanilla, but it'll go perfect with some apple pie." My head immediately snapped to Bella and she laughed.

"Please tell me that means you made your pie, Bella?" I asked. She nodded and Lily squealed, making us both laugh.

"But," she started, making Lily and I groan. "I made some sandwiches and grabbed some chips. I thought we could have a picnic out here and then you guys can have some dessert. I even brought a surprise flavor of pie." She winked and Lily tugged on my pant leg.

"Daddy, can I go play?"

"Yeah, go on. We'll be right behind you. Be careful and be nice to other kids." She took off in a run towards the play ground while Bella retrieved a blanket from her truck before turning to me.

"Hey, Edward."

"Hey, pie girl. You look beautiful. Far more casual than when I saw you last. Can't say I don't miss the heels, though." I winked, picking up the cooler. She blushed and I smiled wide at the sight.

"Yes, well, I thought you'd miss those. That's why I chose these shorts. You still get a pretty good look at my legs." My mouth opened in shock at her words and she started to walk away, towards the shaddy grass area next to the park.

Holy damn, this girl was going to kill me.

I quickly sped up to her, not missing my chance to check out said legs.

"Welcome back, Dr. Cullen." She joked when I slowed my pace to walk next to her. I so wished I wasn't holding this cooler. I would pull her to me, or grab her hand.

I'd probably smack her ass for her previous comment.

On second thought, it's probably better I'm holding on to the cooler.

She came to a stop in a place that would give us the perfect view of Lily, no matter where she was playing at, and smoothed the blanket out on the ground. She kicked her flip flops off and then sat down, motioning with her head for me to join her.

"It's so nice out today."

"Mmhmm, now, tell me about this secret flavor pie. I hope it's as good as the apple."

She followed what Lily was doing with her eyes, making me smile. "I hope you like cherry."

My mouth salivated at the thought. "Lily might not get a taste of that one before I eat it all."

She giggled and turned to look at me, a small smile playing on her lips. "That's okay. I brought her two apple." Her smile instantly turned into a frown and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What? What's wrong?"

"She asked me to make an extra one for her mom. For whenever she saw her again. She said you told her Jessica was too sick to attend her birthday party." She scoffed and my eyes widened.

"You knew it was Jessica?"

"Well after your reaction to me mentioning her, I just kind of figured it out on my own. She's the only Stanley I know of and she was two years older than Rose and I, I think. I know she was held back in second grade so she was only one class ahead of us, so I just... assumed. I'm sorry for bringing her up. I just... it breaks my heart everytime Lily brings it up. I don't know her anymore, or even the situation, but I just can't imagine someone not being in love with Lily. Not seeing her every chance they got. Especially her own mother." Her eyes showed just how angry she was and it stunned me how much she cared.

"She asked if I could be her new mommy. I mean, how horrible can a person be? To make their child ask for a new mother." She shook her head and scoffed again, before turning back to me with wide, scared eyes. "I'm so sorry I just said all of that to you! It's really none of my business. I can't believe I just did that. I'm so sorry, really, Edward!"

"Woah, woah, back up a second. First of all, I agree with you. Jessica is a horrible mother and sometimes just a bad person in general. She called the day of the party and said she had a date so she couldn't go. Second of all, I'm sorry Lily asked you that. She mentioned earlier she wanted that and I asked her to refrain from bringing it up in front of you, but I guess I was too late. Finally, please don't ever apologize to me for sharing your opinion. Especially when it's something I can fully agree on." I smiled at her softly and rested my hand on top of hers on the blanket.

"Bella, Lily adores you. You are easily one of her favorite people in this world and I am very happy that she has you in her life. In our lives. She was only eighteen when we found out and obviously scared. Granted I was only nineteen and starting medical school, it was a lot to take on." Her eyes widened and the smallest gasp fell from her now parted lips.

"Nineteen? You started Medical school at nineteen? How is that even possible, Edward?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"I was an only child, not a lot of friends, and I always knew I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps. My parents got me a tutor very early on and I actually skipped two grades and then finished college a year early. School has always just been my thing. I took my college classes in Seattle and came home every weekend since I was so young. That's how I met Jessica, on a weekend home. I was set to start medical school at Dartmouth in the fall, but I couldn't leave her after finding out. Between having Lily and going to school I grew up faster than I should have at nineteen. Jessica never did, not even now at twenty four. I have full custody of her, something I've never been more grateful for when she gets Lily's hopes up."

She smiled sadly and moved her hand to pat mine.

"Christ, Bella. I'm sorry for unloading all of that on you. You shouldn't care about this, especially not on a fun day trip to the park."

"Edward, I do care. I care about anything that has to do with Lily. It didn't bother me when she asked me that. It hurt me, yes. But I hurt for Lily, because she is in some ways without that mother figure. I don't know what Rose and I would have done without Renee our first twelve years of life, or without Tanya now. A little girl needs her mother. It's very upsetting that Jessica can't understand that. But Edward, Lily still has you. The perfect father figure. You have taken on the challenge of being the father that kisses her booboos away and the mother figure that does her hair in the morning and sends her off to her Aunt and Uncles house with a happy breakfast filled tummy. She is never going to go without your love and you won't ever miss out on hers. Jessica will, though. She won't get to know how amazing your little girl is unless she grows up sometime soon. That's her loss, Edward. Not yours and certainly not Lily's."

I opened my mouth to respond, to thank her for her kind words but nothing came out.

She made me speechless.

Sure, I knew that Jessica was missing out, but I always hated that I couldn't give Lily a mother.

A real mother.

Not a Jessica, like Lily said.

Someone like Bella. Someone that had the ability to make me see the bigger picture. Lily needed a mother and while I was definitely her father, I was still capable of being her mother in every way that counted.

I could braid her hair in the morning, I could cook her a healthy breakfast, I could let her cry on my shoulder when her first love breaks her heart.

But, I could also take her out for junk food and spoil her with whatever I wanted, I would kiss away any 'booboos' she had.

I could make sure that after she cried on my shoulder about that boy that I would hunt him down for hurting my baby girl.

I could be her mother and father.

But I didn't want to be.

Not when there were people like Bella in this world.

Before I could respond and tell her a very edited version of my epiphany, she kissed my cheek and stood up, letting go of my hand that I failed to notice she was holding on to. With one last bright smile she took off towards where Lily was calling her name by the swings.

It took me less than a minute before I was off the blanket and walking after her.

I could hear Lily asking Bella to push her and smiled wide when Bella answered her.

"Of course I'll push you on the swing, princess."

She was perfect. I couldn't say it enough. She was perfect, and I wanted her.

I finally stepped behind her at the swings and surprised her by picking her up off her feet and spinning her around. She let out an adorable squeal and gripped my forearms tightly.

"Edward, what are you doing?!" She laughed and kicked her legs lightly.

Lily laughed loudly when I sat Bella down and she held onto my biceps to steady herself.

"What in the world was that?" She asked once she stood tall and steady.

"You didn't let me thank you for your wonderful words. You opened my mind to a lot of things, Bella. So thank you, you're right. About everything you said." She blushed and looked down, taking a step away from me and back towards Lily.

"I was just sharing my opinion. I'm glad you understood what I was saying." She looked up and smiled beautifully at me while I stared into her deep chocolate eyes. Looking at them so closely I could see the gorgeous flakes of gold in them.

We both snapped our heads to look at Lily when she giggled.

"Guys, nana says its not nice to stare." She gave us a pointed look and kicked her feet, silently telling us she was ready to be pushed. Bella let out a giggle of her own while I chuckled and stepped to the side.

"Yes, of course, princess Lily." Bella said, throwing me a wink before starting to push her.

*HoM*

After five minutes of Bella pushing Lily, Lily insisted on me pushing Bella on the swings while she played on the slide.

We spent the time talking about light subjects and being happy. Neither of us wanted to go back to talking about things like Jessica. It was a beautiful day, there was no reason to ruin it by talking about her.

A little while later, after we retired to our blanket and polished off all of our sandwiches and chips Bella finally pulled out the pie and ice cream.

"We're going to get fat, daddy," Lily hummed around her bite of apple pie and ice cream.

"Lily, chew first," Bella automatically chided and on cue her cheeks turned an alluring pink. I couldn't help my light chuckle when she quickly apologized.

"Don't apologize for instilling her manners, Bella. She knows better, but she's right. You are certainly going to fatten us up with all this dessert."

"Well, maybe next time I'll make you a nice home cooked meal to go with it. Give you a balance." She winked at me before smiling down at Lily. "I know how much you enjoy the apple, but I recommend at least trying the cherry. Your father has already polished off two slices, so I'm assuming it's as good as my sister says it is."

I loved the way she smiled down at her adoringly.

"Let me try yours, daddy." Lily said as she reached near me with her fork. Instinctively, I pulled my plate back, out of reach.

"Nuh uh. You get your own piece. I'm not sharing mine." Bella laughed loudly while Lily stared at me with wide eyes.

"Daddy, you have to share. It's the rules." She reached for my pie again and I could tell by the slight smile on her face she was only doing it for a reaction. I was about to reply when another fork came into view. I looked up at Bella, one eyebrow cocked and she mirrored my expression.

"You heard her. It's the rules to share, Edward. I made it, after all." Her eyes formed from cockiness to pouting and I groaned, looking over to see Lily wore the exact puppy eyes.

"Ladies, this is not fair. Can't a man eat his pie in peace? There is, like, half a pie left waiting for you to devour. Plus almost the whole apple one!"

They laughed together and I couldn't help but smile at the sound. Lily huffed dramatically and stood.

"Fine, I'll just share with Bella. She knows the rules." She walked around me to Bellas side. Bella opened her arms for her immediately and Lily situated herself into her lap. I watched, memorized as Bella cut off a big piece of the cherry pie and offered some to Lily.

After she chewed her bite and complimented the flavor, Bella lightly tickled her sides, making Lily giggle and squeal.

It was a sight for sore eyes, that's for sure.

Seeing my two girls in this way, together, made my heart pound in the way books have always described it.

Well, one of them wasn't quite mine yet, but I had some time yet.

One day, I vowed, I would make this beautiful woman mine.

* * *

I love you all, truly! I hope you guys are sticking around, I am so sorry for the length of time it took to get this out to you. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it though.

XOXO, MUAH!


	5. Chapter 5

_I told you I wouldn't take as long this time! _

_WARNING: Small citrus at the end of this chapter. It's not a full blown lemon, but just be warned! You aren't missing anything if you want to skim over that part, but the story is rated M for a reason._

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. However, I, under the penname listed above, do own this story, plot and its variations. I prefer it not to be plagiarized and thank you in advance. This stories initial inspiration came from a Miranda Lambert song called The House That Built Me. I do not claim to own the song, or the characters mentioned.

* * *

When I was a little girl, young enough to have Renee around still, I remember her pulling Rose and I aside one night.

Dad had just had Victoria and James Hunter over for dinner and the man was less than polite to his wife. It hadn't escaped any of us.

The visit led to dad cutting all ties with the man and wise words from our mother. At the time, Rose and I had thought we'd never remember the words our mother shared with us. Somehow, they had stuck with us.

"Girls," she had started, grabbing both of our hands. "One day, when you're old enough to start dating boys and falling in love, I want you to remember this night. Remember the way James scolded Victoria, the way he dismissed her every word and the way he roughly grabbed her arm when your father asked him to leave, but told Victoria she could stay if she wanted. Remember these things and compare them to the man you find yourself near. Love is not control. Love is not harsh words and hard hands. Love is kind, love is building each other up, and supporting each other in anything you choose.

"A man you choose to share your life with should never yell at you out of malice, or touch you in any way that isn't out of pure love. Just as you should never do. There will be fights, definitely, but use your heart and your head to distinguish between a healthy fight-a healthy relationship-and a dangerous, unhealthy fight.

"To your father and I, no man will be good enough for either of you. However, remember to pay close attention to when we are truly disapproving and when we are only being silly parents that don't want our children growing. Parents have excellent intuition, my girls. I promise you, by then, when we are old in age, we will have a sharp eye and neither of us will stand for any man disrespecting our beautiful children.

"Sometimes you won't listen to us right off the bat, and you will make mistakes, but you will only learn from them. As you grow, your own instincts will grow. Use these instincts to tell you what's wrong. Pay attention to how he treats others. Does he yell at the poor server that has made a mistake after working on her feet for eight hours? Does he yell at those that have driven the speed limit, instead of ten over? Is he rude to children? His own or others. Just because he was nice to you for a couple dates, a couple months, does not make him a nice person. A compassionate person. These are things to look for. You are young now, these things don't mean much to you, but don't let yourself be mistreated by anyone. Find love, real love, not an illusion."

*HoM*

"Bella, I won't take no for an answer. Your sister deserves to come see the house. She deserves the opportunity, and I'd love to meet her." Esme hadn't given up on the thought of meeting Rose since I brought it up a week ago. Of course, Edward would be there and this was the reason I've avoided it so far.

I loved my sister, but I wasn't ready to pop our little bubble yet. The three of us had gone to the park one other time besides the first trip. I had also watched Lily for Edward one night when he got called into work. He had thanked me the next morning with a coffee from Starbucks, a blueberry muffin and a swoon worthy kiss to the cheek and another to the forehead before he left. His kisses made me dizzy and we had yet to actually kiss yet. It made me giddy to think about.

I really wanted to kiss him.

"How about tomorrow, Esme? Rose isn't usually busy on Thursdays."

Deep down, I knew the reason I wanted to avoid going on Friday.

Lily would be heading to her grandparents, as usual, this weekend. Because Edward managed to the get the day shift for Friday, she would be staying there from Thursday night until Saturday morning. Saturday night, while Edward worked, Lily would be staying the night with me. She was very excited for another girls night when I told her.

Friday night, I was going to Edwards directly after his shift. He'd finally be getting that home cooked meal I promised. Sans one adorably curious six year old.

I was nervous at the thought of being alone with Edward for the first time, but unbelievably excited at the same time. The man brought out emotions I had never felt before and I was thoroughly enjoying it.

"That's fine, dear," Esmes voice brought me out of my thoughts and I blushed deeply, happy that she wasn't in front of me witnessing this.

"I'll double check with her, but let's just say five to be safe. I really can't wait to see you and Carlisle again, you two are so kind to give this gift to Rose and I."

"Oh, yes. I did hear that you've seen quite a bit of my granddaughter and my son in the last week." My cheeks, if I could see them, were probably a deeper red than they've ever been before.

"Esme, I didn't even mention them."

"I know, honey. That's exactly what I mean. I suppose you don't need to be as excited to see them as you are to see us because you've seen them every other day in the last week." She laughed loudly and I realized quickly that she was digging for dirt.

"Well, I certainly do enjoy their company. I am very excited to see them, as well."

"I'm sure you are excited for Friday as well, hmm? What are you thinking of making for Edward? Did you need any ideas? I remember how ecstatic Carlisle and I always were to get a couple hours to ourselves when Edward was younger."

A startled gasp left my lips automatically, causing Esme to giggle and then let out a full blown laugh.

Vaguely, I heard Carlisle scolding Esme in the background.

"My husband is telling me to apologize for being nosy. You don't mind, do you, Bella?"

"I...Uh.." I stumbled around my words, earning another laugh from the evil woman.

"I'm just kidding, Bella. I am sorry for being nosy, I'm just so happy for you and Edward. "

"Esme, nothing has even happened. There is nothing to be happy for." Even though we had hung out a few times, it had never been alone. I did talk to him everytime I talked to Lily, and we texted off and on throughout the day, but nothing had happened between us yet. Not to say that I didn't have high hopes for at least a real kiss Friday.

"You'll see, Bella. A mother knows, we have instincts. Mine tell me to be happy for you and Edward. Don't worry, I accept completely. You two are absolutely perfect for each other. Don't be afraid to jump in. Don't be afraid to fall, because my son... My son is smart enough to catch you."

*HoM*

I had never seen my sister more nervous than she was right now.

"How am I supposed to know how to dress, Bella? You were in interview clothes when you met them! Does she prefer casual? Should I wear slip-ons so I can take my shoes off in case she doesn't want them on the carpet? Or should I wear heels? Stop laughing and help me, Bella!" She threw an arm out, smacking me before plopping down on her back on the bed.

"You are being so dramatic Rosalie Lillian. Do you see what I'm wearing? Capris, a v-neck and some flip flops. Totally and completely casual. You can wear whatever you want. Nobody is going to care, trust me. Here, wear this," I said, throwing her robe on top of her face. She threw it back at me roughly and I laughed, rushing out. "Hurry up, we need to leave soon!"

Her answering reply was drowned out by the sound of my phone ringing in the kitchen. Recognizing Edwards ringtone, I rushed to answer.

"Hello, " I said, breathless from the mad dash to the kitchen.

"Hey, beautiful." I smiled widely at the sound of his voice.

"Hey, handsome. You guys haven't left yet?"

"Not yet, Lily is packing her bag even though she has an entire wardrobe and toy set at my parents house. You guys on the road yet?"

"No, Rose is throwing a tantrum about what she can and can't wear, so I just told her to look at what I'm wearing and put on something similar."

"Hmm, and what are you wearing, Ms. Swan?" His voice dripped cockiness and I wished he was in front of me so I could kiss him and show him who was really cocky.

"Dr. Cullen, is this appropriate phone conversation for two people who haven't even kissed yet?" He chuckled at my words.

"Maybe not, but it's your fault, you know. I tried to kiss you the other day, but you gave me your cheek instead."

"Oh, please! That is not what happened. I don't think I'd ever give you my cheek in favor of a real kiss." My voice dropped to a whisper at the end and I blushed when I realized what I'd said.

I wasn't so cocky, after all.

"I'll have to keep that in mind for Friday, won't I?" He teased.

"I guess so." Smiling brightly, I thought of how happy the idea of really kissing Edward made me. I'd known the man all of two weeks and he already made me happier than I thought any man could.

"Well, anyway, the reason I called was to tell you my mother called. Apparently, my cousin Emmett will be joining us all for dinner. You remember me talking about him, don't you? He is Alice's older brother."

"Yes, of course."

"He's moving to Seattle at the end of this month, but hasn't seen us all in awhile. Mom said he could come visit tonight. That's okay with you, isn't it?" He sounded worried and I shook my head.

He was unbelievably cute.

"Edward, this whole night was Esmes idea and it's at her house. Of course I'm okay with him coming. He's your family."

"Okay, good. I just wanted to check. I'm going to go before Lily realizes who I'm talking to and you two are stuck on the phone all day."

"Drive safe, Edward. We'll see you there. Tell Lily I love her and can't wait to see her! I miss her."

"You know I will. You drive safe as well. You're beautiful no matter what, but I do prefer you in one piece." I giggled and looked at the floor, blushing at his kind words.

"Edward?" I said before I lost all my nerve. He hummed in acknowledgement. "I can't wait to see you, either. I miss you just as much."

It was quiet for a moment and I held my breath.

"Sweet Bella, I can't wait until I see you tonight, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't more excited for Friday and that promised kiss."

*HoM*

"We're here a little early, Rose. Emmett won't be here for about an hour. Edward text me on the way here and told me. It's okay to show some emotion. I'm here and Esme is the kindest person in the world. Edward and Lily are at least forty five minutes behind us, according to his last text."

She only nodded, staring straight ahead at the house in front of us. The minute we passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign, Rose had a death grip on my hand. I could see that her breathing was shallow and she had tears in her eyes. She was holding them back as well as she could, but I didn't want her to. Not here. There were so many memories in this one house. The day I came I cried a bucket full of tears. I felt nothing but relief that I had come here though and I knew Rose would feel the same way after she too cried all she could.

"It looks the same, Bella. She made that garden look so beautiful. Why hadn't we asked for a swing set? It looks like so much fun and it fits perfectly." Her words were just above a whisper and I was shocked I could even hear her.

"I know, Rose. I feel the same way. Do you remember Shy? That oak tree is still standing strong."

"Of course I remember. We loved her. We haven't even had another pet since." I watched silently as my sisters tears finally pooled over. "I'm ready to go in."

I nodded, hugging her tightly before we got out of the car.

She lingered for only a minute before she grabbed my hand and slowly walked to the steps. I knew the minute she saw our handprints on the steps.

Her tears fell harder and her steps faltered before she stopped and bent down, using the fingers on her free hand to trace the outline.

"I can't believe these are still here. Of all the things, I thought for sure they would pave over this."

"I could never do that. I've always said I loved the character it gave the house. It shows its history. Your history."

She stood back up when she heard Esme's voice and I smiled at the kind woman waiting in the doorway.

"Carlisle also wanted to tear down that ancient tree house in the back, but I begged him not to. We actually repaired it and it became Edwards favorite hiding place. Now it's Lily's favorite, next to her swing set."

I loved this woman. I had never met someone as kind as her in my life. I could assume that any other person would have scoffed and set me on my way when I came here a few weeks ago. I had figured she was just taking pity on the poor home sick girl, but here she was again, talking soothingly to my sister and bringing up some of our most treasured memories.

"I guess you must be Rosalie then. I love what you've done with you hair, sweetheart. The blonde is such a sharp contrast to the light brown I saw in the pictures."

Sniffling, Rose smiled and I squeezed her hand in encouragement. "Yes, well, even though I have my mothers blue eyes people always got Bella and I confused. I figured it was a great way to identify us. Plus, I always loved my mothers hair."

Esme smiled warmly and moved down the steps, pulling Rose in to a tight hug. She stiffened for a second before releasing my hand and hugging her back tightly while her tears flowed.

I felt better. Seeing my sister in this way- although it did make me sad- was a great stress off my shoulders. I always felt like she held back so much from me, keeping strong when I failed to be. We may be twins, but Rose took on the role of big sister very soon after the accident.

Rose pulled back first, rubbing at her eyes to get rid of the tears.

"Hi, Bella." Esme pulled me into a hug and I gladly hugged her back. She reminded me of my mother-both of them- and I loved her hugs.

"Thanks for today," I whispered as I watched Rose walk up the steps to the front door. Esme linked our arms together,shaking her head and leading us up the steps to follow Rose.

"There is no need for thanks, honey. Besides, you have Edward bringing some of your cherry pie, don't you? I would never hear the end of it from Carlisle if I didn't invite you over so I could, no doubt, get that recipe as well." I laughed with her, knowing that it was probably true. I'd already heard it from Edward that I should make one every day and they do say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

"I had to give it to Edward before my sister ate it all, which tells you right away how concerned I was. The fact that I trusted Edward and Lily with it more than my sister speaks volumes for her nervous eating habit."

At that, Rose shook out of her far away gaze, snapping her head to look over at us. "Don't you start, Bella Marie Swan!"

"Ooooh," I shuddered, smirking at Esme. "I suppose I should be scared of her, huh?" Ducking away from Roses swinging arm, I laughed and walked into the house. Esme followed right behind me, but Rose lingered a little, stuck in the doorway just as I had been the first time.

Understanding that we needed a minute, Esme excused herself to the office to check on Carlisle.

"It's crazy, isn't it? How much is the same and yet so different?" I wrapped my arm around her waist, leaning my head on her shoulder as we took in the view. It felt like not so long ago that we were in this house with Renee and Charlie. Celebrating holidays or just living day by day. It was unfair how little time we were given with our parents, but I knew to be grateful for the memories we held and the life we were given by Tanya and Demetri.

"Its strange seeing the kitchen in red. I remember it this way now, of course, but we had both been so sure it was something else." She sniffled again, a wistful smile on her face as tears slowly fell from her eyes. "I just miss them so much. I sometimes think about it, what it would be like if they were still here. Do you think I would have even thought about opening a garage if they were here? Forks doesn't even have one, I wouldn't have been able to apply for an after school job in one if we'd stayed here."

"I think," I started, letting go of her and walking around the living room. "Although it wasn't fair to us, we have ended up right where we need to be. You love what you do, Rose. I don't know if you'd have chosen the same path if we weren't in Arizona, but it's the perfect path for you. Its just one of the good things that came out of a horrible accident. If Esme and Carlisle hadn't bought this house I maybe never would have met Edward or Lily. Right now things aren't much with Edward, but I love Lily and I could definitely see myself falling for her father.

"We may not like what had to have happened to get us here, but it needed to." I paused when I heard the soft thud of the door closing, Rose finally coming to stand by me at the window that overlooked the backyard.

"We'll always love them and miss them terribly, but I'll also be forever grateful for what losing them taught me."

*HoM*

Rose and I were taking refuge in the tree house when we heard a car pull up. The last half hour had flown by with us wandering through the house, talking about the times we shared in each room. There were a lot of tears shed, from both of us, but we felt light climbing the now sturdy steps to the tree house. Part of me felt bad, not being with Esme and Carlisle, but I also knew they would understand. This was something both Rose and I needed. Sure, I had already been through the house once last week, but it felt better having my sister by my side.

Now though, knowing who had probably just pulled up, I was anxious to head inside and Rose could tell by all my fidgeting.

"Jeez, Bella. Just go get him already. I can see how eager you are to run in there." She laughed and elbowed my softly.

I frowned, "I don't want to leave you. This is a big thing we're doing. I won't just let you sit here by yourself all sad."

"Sis, I'm a big girl. I could handle it, but I'm going with you. You think I'm not anxious to meet the father of that beautiful little girl you had over?"

I had almost forgotten that Rose met Lily when she spent the night. It felt like ages ago and yet it had only just been the other day.

"Well, come on then. I'll race you there." I shouted, already half way down the steps when I heard her scrambling and yelling after me. I laughed, running to the back door, elated to be seeing Lily and Edward again. Just as I started to reach the first step, the door swung open and Lily ran out, colliding with me when she didn't see me running. We fell down hard and all my breath left me when her body landed on me. Immediately we were both laughing.

"Bella, you knocked us over!"

"Me? You were the one running out of the house face first like a bull!" Her giggling increased when I tickled her sides.

"I know you fell and all, but that still counts as a win for me." I heard Rose laugh from the top of the steps. The sound of our laughter brought out the other people from the house and I soon heard everyone laughing anf the distinct sound of a camera clicking away.

No doubt, Esme would cherish this picture forever.

Still laughing, I was surprised when Lily was lifted off of me and a hand came into focus.

It was Edward, holding a hand out for me. Blushing, I sat up quickly, realizing a second later that a large man with curly brown hair and adorable dimples was now holding Lily.

Emmett, I guessed, and my sister couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Dear, when I said don't be afraid to fall, I didn't mean it quite so literally." My blush deepened when Edward curiously looked between my horrified face and his mother's amused one.

"What does that mean?" He questioned.

"Nothing!" I shouted at the same time Esme said, "You'll see."

Everyone but Edward and I began laughing again and I hurried to change the subject.

"So, you must be Emmett." I said, turning to face the large man again and holding my arms out for Lily. She quickly squirmed out of his hold into mine. "It's nice to meet you."

"What a wonderful first impression you make, Bella." He chucked, making me blush.

"Yeah, anyways. Have you met my sister?"

Rose blushed when he turned to face her and I snickered at the look on both of their faces. It looked like Rose would definitely be entertained during this visit. Turning away from them, I kissed Lily's cheek before setting her down. "Hello, Lily!"

"Hi, Bella. I missed you!"

"I missed you, too!" I promised, reaching for another hug before she followed her grandparents inside.

I turned slowly to look at Edward, smiling wide when he smiled at me. I distantly heard Emmett and Rosalie go back inside, but didn't say anything to them, too caught up in staring into Edwards vivid green eyes. Once we made eye contact, it was almost always impossible to break.

"Hey, gorgeous."

"Hi, handsome." Blushing, I felt my heart rate speed up when his smile grew even wider. I had never called him that in person before, but I loved the way he looked at me when I did.

"You were in an awful hurry to get inside." He teased, being cocky again.

Well, two could play at that game.

"I heard from Esme that Emmett was quite the looker, Rose and I were racing for first dibs." His smile dropped a little and I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

Walking away, I called back, "Don't worry, Edward. I lost." I sighed for added effort and then squealed when my feet left the ground.

With his arm around my waist, my feet still dangling, I felt his mouth at my ear. "It isn't very nice to tease a man, Bella. Don't worry though, I know you were racing inside to me. I was just as excited, Lily just happened to beat me this time, but she won't be around to beat me tomorrow." Setting me down, he kissed my cheek, lingering for a second before walking away.

Leaving me speechless and breathless behind him

I really, really couldn't wait for tomorrow.

*HoM*

After finally making my way inside, Esme told everyone dinner was ready. I wasn't surprised at all when Rose and Emmett sat together. I was sandwiched between Lily and Edward with Esme and Carlisle at each end of the table.

Dinner wasn't quiet, by any means. I learned quickly that Emmett was very loud and loved to tease Edward. More than once Esme had to scold them for their playful bickering.

Rose was eating up every word Emmett said, periodically sending me 'oh, my god' looks, making me laugh quietly.

Edward was sending me curious glances, but I was successful in ignoring him. He definitely thought I was mad, which worked well into my plan.

As soon as dinner plates were cleared, I announced I was going to get up to get the pie. Edward shot out of his chair, almost knocking it over, offering his help. He followed me into the kitchen like a lost puppy dog and I almost fell bad messing with him.

Almost.

"Bella, are you angry?" He accused the second we were out of hearing range. "I didn't mean to upset you, I was only kidding around." I snickered a little into the fridge before clearing my face of emotion and looking up at him, one eyebrow raised.

"I don't know what you mean, Edward."

"You've been ignoring me all night!"

"Please, I was only being kind to Emmett. He's very interesting. When did you say he was going home again? Maybe I'll invite him over for dinner tomorrow." I smiled kindly and stepped around him for the bowls.

"Bella, we have plans tomorrow, don't we? Dinner at my-" My mask fell too soon and I burst into laughter. His hurt expression left his face and he narrowed his eyes at me. "What did I say about teasing a man?"

"Well, don't be so cocky next time. That's what you get for assuming, Edward."

"Oh, so you weren't excited to see me?" He challenged, taking a step closer until he was in front of me again. P

Placing my hand on his chest I leaned forward into his ear, "I didn't say that, I said you are much too cocky. Of course I was running to see you, I was hoping for a preview of that kiss you promised for tomorrow, but then you had to go and be all cocky..." I kissed his cheek, just like he did to me and hurried out of the kitchen, pie and bowls in hand. Edward could grab the ice cream when he came out of his daze.

Giggling quietly to myself, I set everything down before taking my seat. "Edward should be out with the ice cream in a minute."

He came out a minute later, confused when Lily demanded to know where the ice cream was before promptly turning back around to grab it.

I couldn't help my loud laugh when he returned, setting the ice cream down and plopping into his seat. We ignored everyone's stares until they busied themselves with serving the dessert.

Grinning, I slipped my hand under the table to briefly squeeze Edwards hand.

He didn't let go.

*HoM*

I was dreaming. I knew I was, but I didn't do a thing to end it. The view was entirely too good to miss out on.

Edward was lying on a bed. It wasn't my bed, so I could only assume my mind had come up with what I believed Edwards room would look like. He was smiling lazily at me as I stood next to the bed.

"C'mere." Here demanded, holding his hand out. I quickly took hold of it, straddling him.

"You are so beautiful, my Bella." I realized then that we were both naked. Slowly I leaned down to kiss him. Even in this dream world, kissing him was outstanding. I had no words to decribe how right it felt to be wrapped in his arms, kissing him.

Things escalated quickly and I found myself scooting down his body, kissing him all along the way. I was enoying the feel of him under me. He kept squirming and I loved what I was doing to him.

"Bella," my name left his lips in a hoarse whisper and I smiled, continuing my journey of kisses down his body.

I stopped when I felt his hands on my shoulders, guiding me back up. "What are you doing?" I moaned when he started biting and kissing along my neck down to my collarbone.

"Sweet girl, this is about you. Let me take care of you, I need to repay you for that wonderful meal you made tonight."

I gasped when he flipped us over and gripped his biceps, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist when he started his kissing again.

"Edward," I moaned, not caring in the slightest that the noises I was making should be embarrassing.

"You didn't make dessert, though. I think I'm going to enjoy this much more than your pie though." His eyes were hooded when he looked up at me from his new spot at my belly button. My breath hitched, but he maintained eye contact the entire time he slid further down.

Gently, he sucked my clit into his mouth and placed one finger inside of me. Groaning, I gripped his hair and stared up at the ceiling. He chuckled softly, his warm breath doing wonders to my body.

Much better than pie, I thought to myself.

All too soon I heard a loud, obnoxious noise and I groaned when Edward stopped his movements. "It's time to get up, Bella."

"No!" I protested, not wanting to leave him knowing this was a dream. Especially because this was a dream and I knew he wouldn't be next to me when I woke up.

"Get up, Bella!"

I woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed, my heart pounding.

"Jesus, Rose! Are you trying to give me an early death?!"

My sister only laughed, unconcerned by my spastic heart and unaware of my aching lower areas.

"Your alarm had been going off for like five minutes. You need to get up and shower so we have enough time to stop by the place I'm renting for the shop before you head to Edwards." Groaning, I slammed my hand down on the still blaring alarm clock. I threw my head back against the pillows when Rose left.

Right. Edwards. I was supposed to go to his house for dinner tonight. Alone.

How was I supposed to face him again after a dream like that?

Slapping a hand over my face, I groaned again.

I had dreamed of him before, but never so vividly and never with both of us naked.

It would happen right before I had to spend an entire evening alone with him.

I was screwed, that's for sure.

* * *

_Teaser for chapter six comes with any review I receive! _

_I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know there was no Edward point of view but the next chapter will be entirely him._

_I love you guys! MUAH!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. However, I, under the penname listed above, do own this story, plot and its variations. I prefer it not to be plagiarized and thank you in advance.

This stories initial inspiration came from a Miranda Lambert song called The House That Built Me. I do not claim to own the song, or the characters mentioned.

* * *

I was sure I'd never been more tired in my life. I hadn't made it back home last night until after midnight. Bella was occupied with convincing Rose to separate with Emmett when I left, and I found myself unable to sleep until I got a text from her saying she arrived home safely.

I think I managed four hours of sleep before I had to be up for my shift at the hospital. Four cups of strong black coffee later, I was on a lunch break talking to Bella.

"Edward, it's obvious you're tired. We can just reschedule if you want. I'm sorry for planning dinner at your moms for the night before your early shift."

She sounded so worried, I couldn't help but let out a sleepy chuckle. "I would have had to driven Lily down there anyway and you know my mom, I probably still would have stayed for dinner. As for rescheduling? Not a chance in hell, Bella. The only thing that makes this lack of sleep worth it is knowing that I get to come home to you and a home cooked meal."

She giggled and I could picture her blush perfectly.

"Have it your way, but I think you should at least take a nap. You'll be falling asleep in your dinner at the rate you're going now. You get off at five, right? I'll come over around six thirty so you can get some sleep and you can sleep while I cook."

"We'll see. I don't know if I'd be able to sleep knowing I had you to keep me company." I had to resist the urge to ask her to nap with me. It didn't matter how much flirting we were doing, I wanted to do right by Bella. Bringing her to my bed on out first time alone definitely wasn't the way to go.

I groaned when my pager went off. "Duty calls, Dr. Cullen. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Bye, Bella. I can't wait for tonight."

"Me either, but don't think that means I have forgotten about your nap. You need sleep or you aren't going to be any good to me." I chocked on the last bit of coffee I was drinking and she laughed loudly before hanging up without my reply.

That girl would be the death of me, but oh, what a way to go.

*HoM*

_I was sent home early.-E_

_Please tell me you didn't fall asleep on a patient? -B_

_Of course not. I simply told my boss that I had this beautiful woman waiting for me with dinner and he demanded I go home. With promises of bringing leftovers...-E_

_Edward Cullen, did you use me as an excuse to get more nap time?-B_

_Maybe...-E_

_Lol. Fine.-B_

_I was also hoping that meant you would come over earlier. It's only two. I could get a solid three hours, and then you can come at five. We'll cook together? -E_

_You mean I'll cook and you'll watch? Your mom already told me of your kitchen expertise and unfortunately I won't be making spaghetti. -B_

_I like watching you.-E_

_Wait. That sounded creepy. I meant... Well, you're beautiful and I wouldn't mind watching you cook in my kitchen. Sorry. Just forget I said anything! -E_

_Edward?-B_

_Yeah?-E_

_You're cute when you're flustered. I cook, you clean. I like watching you, too. ;) -B_

_*HoM*_

I managed another three hours of sleep on the couch, still in my scrubs before I heard knocking at my door. I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes and trying to figure out who would be at my door when I was just now supposed to be getting off work. It only took me a few seconds to remember it was Bella and I shot off the couch, stubbing my toe in the process of getting to the door.

"Fuck, shit that hurt." I was balancing on one leg, clutching my right foot when I answered. Bella, of course, giggled at the sight of me. I dropped my foot to the ground when I realized what she was wearing. The blue dress flowed down to mid thigh, but hugged her in all of her wonderful curves. She looked absolutely beautiful and before I figured out what I was doing, I had one hand in her long wavy hair and one on her cheek, pulling her to me. She gasped, bringing me back to reality and I rested my forehead on hers.

"You look gorgeous in blue, Bella." She smiled, her breath hitting my face and making me want to kiss her even more.

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "You look pretty wonderful in these scrubs, Doctor. They really add to the whole 'girls love doctors' scene. Not to mention the known doctor-patient fantasy." Even though her words were confident, her cheeks lit up in a spectacular blush making me groan and pull back a little, keeping her in my arms.

"Are you trying to kill me, beautiful?"

"No more than you are trying to kill me, handsome." I loved when she called me that. It wasn't that I had never been called it before, but it was different coming from Bella.

It was more. Better.

"I'm just trying to resist kissing you in my doorway." I said, realizing we were standing with the door wide open, and the groceries she must have been holding at one point, laying on the floor at our feet.

"And I'm just trying to make you stop resisting." Her eyes were pleading, her smile wide and I couldn't resist her. I was beginning to see that I probably never would.

Sighing, I let go of her waist and picked up the bags of groceries she brought with her. Ignoring the pouting look on her face, I reached around her to close the door before leading the way to kitchen. I was happy to be in front of her, because there was no way I wanted to see the look on her face.

When I reached the kitchen I set everything down on the counter and quickly turned back to Bella. Her head was turned down, her hair falling down to cover her face from me while she picked at her fingernails. I took a step towards her and her head snapped up, her eyes following my movements wearily.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" I asked, brushing her hair behind her ear once I was in front of her again.

"You may have mentioned it." She stuttered.

I looked into her eyes for only a second longer and then wrapped my arms around her waist and moving my lips down to hers slowly. She gasped when our lips touched, and I smirked, not moving away. Her hands went up around my neck again and she played with the hair at the back of my neck. Her lips moved with mine perfectly and it took no time at all before she was opening her mouth for me. The kiss started slow, but was fast approaching passionate and needy. Her hands, once playing, were now tugging on my ends. My hands, once still, were now roaming along her waist, her hips, and down her back.

Kissing her was like nothing I had imagined. It wasn't sloppy, like first kisses sometimes were. It was like we had been kissing for ages, the way we were kissing in sync with each other.

Bella moaned and I backed her up until I felt her blindly hit the counter. Caught up in the moment, I gripped her just below her ass and hauled her up on the counter. Her legs wound around mine automatically and she pushed her heels into my ass, making me push into her just barely. This time I moaned and I pulled back enough to rest my head on her shoulder before we lost control.

If we continued this way I would end up taking her on my kitchen counter for our first time together. As much as I wanted that, Bella deserved better.

Hopefully, I would have her here eventually.

"I've wanted to do that for two weeks." I panted against her shoulder, placing a light kiss to her neck.

"God, you waited too long." I smirked at her words and her lack of breath and looked up at her flushed face. She gave me a chaste kiss and pushed me back enough so she could hop off the counter.

She moved towards the groceries and I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her up against me. Her squeal of delight made me chuckle and I set her down, burying my face in her hair. She had a lingering smell of strawberries that I loved. I don't even think it was strong enough to be perfume, maybe just shampoo.

"You smell so good, Bella." I whispered into her ear, making her breath hitch. She turned in my arms, wrapping hers around my waist and resting her head on my chest.

"It's so easy with you, Edward. Like I've known you forever. Like we've been doing this forever." Her voice was muffled by my chest and I laughed, kissing her hair.

"I know, baby. It's always felt this way with you." She giggled and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"You called me baby." She said, looking up at me with her red cheeks and radiant smile.

"I guess I did. Does that bother you?" The last two weeks may have felt like a lifetime, but it still was only two weeks. I didn't want to push her away by going too fast. Plus, I had a six year old. We couldn't move at a pace like most other couples. I had to watch for Lily's feelings, and we couldn't confuse her. She loved Bella, and was already coming up with our wedding plans-even though she didn't even know we were together tonight- and I didn't want to get her hopes up in case something were to go wrong with us.

"No," she kissed my cheek and then settled back against my chest. "I think I like it."

I hummed and hugged her tighter against me. "I think I like it, too."

"I guess I should get started on dinner." She sighed and pulled away. "You go upstairs to shower and change." She gave me one last peck on the lips and pulled away before I could deepen it.

"I thought you liked the scrubs?" I said, walking backwards to the stairs.

She was already pulling stuff out of the bags and didn't bother to turn around. "I do, but you're distracting me. Didn't you say something about watching me? You better hurry up."

I laughed loudly and raced up the stairs.

I didn't want to waste any time alone I had with this beautiful woman.

*HoM*

It only took me ten minutes to shower, dress and then make my way down back to Bella. I sat quietly in the kitchen entrance and watched her work for a minute. She said I could, after all.

At some point while I was in the shower she had turned the radio on and was now swaying her hips lightly to the country music that was playing. I could hear her humming as she moved about and I smiled.

She looked perfect in my kitchen. Like she belonged here. I couldn't remember ever feeling this way about someone before. Lily was my world, but watching Bella now made me believe that she could rightfully earn that spot, too.

I could easily picture them both as the center of my universe.

My girls.

My beautiful girls.

Bella did a little twirl, coming to a stop in front of me and making me chuckle.

"You're adorable." I told her when I saw the bright blush on her cheeks.

"You're creepy." She shot back. "Spying on me now?" She turned back to the stove and I moved behind her.

"You said I could." I whispered, moving her hair to one side and kissing her neck softly. She hummed and leaned into me when I wrapped my arms around her. "I didn't take you for a country girl."

"Sometimes it's catchy, don't judge me." She giggled and pulled away from me, laughing again when she noticed my pout. "I need to cook, you're distracting me. I said you could look, not touch, Dr. Cullen."

"But how can you expect me not to touch after that kiss? That's really unfair, pie girl. A man can only handle so much temptation." I reached for her again, but she swatted my hand lightly with the spoon and narrowed her eyes. "You look so cute when you're angry, baby." I teased, but took a seat at the table. I didn't want to really upset her on our first date.

"So, what are we making?"

"Your mom said you love baked chicken and macaroni. Is that alright?" She looked at me from the corner of her eye and I smiled wide.

"Is it Stouffers? That's what my mom always makes. Lily loves it, I can't even buy regular old boxes of Kraft anymore."

She scoffed and gave me a pointed look. "I said homemade meal, didn't I? I'm making it from scratch."

"Seriously?" My eyes widened. "My moms never even done that."

"It's my birth mothers recipe. I was always in the kitchen with her when we were younger and I picked up on a lot. Tanya has taught me a lot, as well." I noticed the sad look in her eyes at the mention of her parents.

"What were they like? Renee and Charlie, I mean."

"They were amazing parents. They got pregnant right out of high school and got married quickly. Renee loved to talk about how everyone doubted they could make it, but they were so in love. It took some time, of course, but Charlie took over our grandfather's construction company while Renee stayed at home with us. It only took three years before he made the company such a huge success. He was gone sometimes, overseeing projects in Seattle. Charlie was an amazing father, though. He never missed a sports event or recital of any kind. If it was important to us, he was there, no questions asked." She smiled fondly at some unspoken memory and I stayed silent, content in listening to her talk.

"From a young age I remember having their constant support. Rose and I wanted to do so many things. In the twelve years we lived in Forks we both took balet, soccer, softball and even tried piano at one point. Although, we both quickly decided that guitar was more our thing. Charlie taught us." She paused in her story to put the chicken into the oven with the macaroni and then sat next to me. I took her hand in mine and returned her soft smile.

"Tanya and Demetri aren't much different from them. They adopted us at fifteen and I remember being so grateful that Rose and I weren't separating. They warned us that could happen, and we were so afraid someone wouldn't take us both. We both call them Mom and Dad. It just feels right, you know? I've known them for less than ten years, but I'm so thankful for them. They gave us a second chance at a family, and if anyone deserves to have kids, its them. They've given us so much."

"They all sound like wonderful people." I supplied.

"I tell Rose all the time that I miss Renee and Charlie more than anything, but I firmly believe that everything happens for a reason. Tanya and Demetri were our reason. Mom can't have children, and the stress was slowly ruining their marriage. The first time they visitied the adoption agency the found us. As much as it hurt losing Renee and Charlie, we were meant to be where we are now."

"I love your perspective on things. It's like you can turn any negative into a positive, and it's amazing that you're so optimistic even after what you've lost."

"We had to learn to be optimistic. It wouldn't have done Rose and I any good to constantly live with wondering why they were taken from us, or why our aunt never came and picked us up. We just had to accept that that was the hand we were dealt, we chose to make the best of it. We deserved amazing parents and Tanya and Demetri deserved children. That was the only reasoning I needed after a while."

I could see her eyes beginning to water, but she wouldn't let the tears fall. "I was valedictorian when we graduated high school," she smiled softly and looked down at her hands. "I remember writing the speech and I made my dad, Demetri, listen to every copy I wrote over and over again. He never got sick of it, never told me to ask someone else, he said he loved listening to my thoughts. I was kind of quiet when they first adopted us, but after three years I was more or less an open book. He always says he cherishes the things I share with him because he remembers what it was like when I was so closed off." She laughed and I squeezed her hand, loving the sound of her happiness. Her unshed tears I could now see as happy tears.

"Anyway, I only asked him to listen because it took a little longer for me to open up to Tanya. I was really close with Renee and Charlie, but I was definitely a mommy's girl where Rose was a daddy's girl. In my speech, in the part where we're supposed to thank parents, friends and teachers, I highlighted a lot on Tanya. She's amazing, she always has been and I just needed her to know that I acknowledged it and appreciated it more than she knew. She cried so much. The only other time I'd seen her cry like that was when we started calling them mom and dad. It was one of the best days of my life, knowing I could make her so happy."

"You are such a beautiful person, Bella. Inside and out." I complimented when I was sure she was done speaking. She blushed and I chucked, bringing her hand to my lips. "I'm so happy that even though you lost so much, you were still able to come out of it as the woman you are now. That you were still able to find happiness."

She stood up slowly, letting go of my hand to walk back to the oven. "We were extremely lucky. Some kids never leave Foster Care, never find real families. Some were placed in really bad foster homes and raised in horrible situations. I've never stopped being grateful that we weren't harmed in the three years we were there."

I cringed at the thought of her being placed at a home with an abuser and joined her at the stove where she was applying more cheese to the macaroni. She set the pan back in the oven and turned slowly, placing her hands on my chest.

Smiling, I moved a piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead lightly. When I pulled back she was slowly opening her eyes and had a wide smile on her face.

"The foods almost done." Her words came out barely above a whisper and she stared up in my eyes. I nodded, not wanting to speak. My hand came up to cup her cheek and she leaned into it, biting her lip and still smiling.

My brow furrowed in confusion when she laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "I'm just really happy right now."

"Me, too." I whispered back before leaning down and capturing her lips with mine.

*HoM*

"You know, I was really nervous about the macaroni, but you went above and beyond my expectations. That was delicious, Bella." I told her after we finished eating later on. I gently pushed her hand back when she reached for my plate and she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Edward. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'm going to do the dishes. " She reached for my plate again only to have me move it away, a small smile playing on my lips at the sight of her being annoyed.

"Bella, no. You are a guest at my house-"

"I dirtied the kitchen up!" She threw her hands onto her hips and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I have a six year old. Do you think that move will be able to persuade me into letting you have your way?"

"Are you telling me I look like your six year old?" She raised an eyebrow to match my expression and I shrugged.

"If the shoe fits."

"Well," she whispered, bending her head down until her lips briefly touched my ear and I could feel her warm breath washing over me, "You probably shouldn't be touching or kissing me if I remind you of your daughter. That would be a little sick of you, Dr. Cullen." She left a lingering kiss on my neck and stood up, leaving me disoriented for a moment before I realized she had grabbed my plate and ran off to the kitchen. Her giggling snapped me out of it and I laughed loudly, shaking my head and going to the sink. She was scrubbing the plates, her arms moving back and forth rapidly, like she was trying to get as much done as she could before I came after her. I moved slowly and quietly, hoping she didn't turn around.

As soon as she set down the first plate I closed the gap, picking her up off the floor and enjoying her squeal of laughter.

"Edward, put me down! I need to do the dishes before it starts sticking!" Both of us still laughing, I carefully set her down and she turned to face me. Her happiness was shining in her eyes and I knew my face reflected the same thing.

"Trust me when I tell you that my daughter is the furthest thing from my mind when I am kissing you or holding you." I told her, squeezing her tighter to me.

"I didn't think so," she laughed. "I just needed to get that plate from you."

"Well, look how far that got you. You only managed one plate before I got to you. I only get a little while longer with you, I don't want to waste it with you doing dishes." I rested my forehead on hers and gave her lips a soft kiss.

"How about we compromise? I'll wash, you rinse and we will let them air dry. Just this once though."

I agreed reluctantly and she laughed, moving out of my arms to continue her washing.

"You know, I don't even make Lily do dishes right after dinner. We always cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie and I do the dishes once she's fallen asleep or even in the morning." I hinted and she laughed, handing me a plate.

"Good thing we're adults without bedtimes and we can manage to do both of those things in one night."

"It's already seven, we'll never finish a movie before you have to leave." I whined.

"Edward, I don't even have to leave until around ten. You said your parents are going to bring you Lily around nine tomorrow, right? So if I leave at ten, you go to sleep around eleven, that's still ten hours before Lily will be home. I know you're older than me, grandpa, but you can handle only ten hours of sleep can't you?" She joked, handing me the last pan. I narrowed my eyes at her and she bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

I thought for a second about spraying her with water, but thought better of it when I realized that would take time away from laying down with her in my arms on the couch. Setting the pan in the rack to dry, I surprised Bella by picking her up easily, her legs coming around my waist instantly.

"Let's go put a movie in, grandma."

"Are we actually going to watch this movie?" She asked, pressing her face into my neck while I maneuvered around the house to the couch. I set her down and stood towering over her.

"Well, what else are we to be doing? This late at night, alone, on the couch?"

"Well..." She looked up at me from under her lashes and bit her lip shyly. "Do you have board games?" She smiled widely and bounced a little and I shook my head.

She was so adorable, so easy going. She was everything I've needed in my life.

I sat down next to her and pulled her onto my lap, her feet dangling over the armrest and her head on my chest. Her body shook with silent laughter and I pulled her closer to me, taking pleasure in the simplicity of the moment.

I placed my finger under her chin and raised her head to my level. She searched my eyes, her smile still bright, before kissing my cheek and then my lips. It was slow at first, our lips moving in sync, before she opened her mouth and bit down on my lower lip. I squeezed her waist and her hands came up to cradle my face. With every second that passed our passion intensified until Bella had moved positions to straddle me, both of her hands in my hair. I had my hands planted firmly on her waist, afraid that if I moved them I would cross an unspoken line.

As if we were on a timer, both of our mouths slowed at the same time, our movements gradually becoming more tender, less hurried. My hands moved from the spot on her waist up to her neck. One rested there while the other took hold of her hand. We continued like that for another minute before we pulled back, the need for air dominating our want for each other.

Looking into her eyes then, at the moment, I knew how important she had already become to me. All this time I had been thinking about how much I could care for her, when I was already in so deep for her.

Her hair was messed, her breathing labored, a radiant smile on her flushed face and I was sure I'd never seen anyone more beautiful than her.

Other than Lily, I'd never cared for someone as much as I did for this woman right in front of me. It only took her a few weeks to get herself under my skin, into my heart, and she probably had me wrapped around her delicate finger by now.

If I was being honest, she secured that spot the first time I met her.

*HoM*

Despite the fact that Bella left an hour and a half later than we planned, I managed to be up and well rested before my parents showed up with Lily.

I was in the kitchen, reading the paper when someone knocked. My parents had a key to the house and they had just called ten minutes ago to say they were about a half hour away so I knew it wasn't them. A quick glance at the clock showed a quarter to nine and I wasn't sure who was at my house so early.

Hoping it was Bella, I opened the door with a wide smile on my face only to be met with Jessica and my smile instantly dropped.

"What do you want?" Jessica smiled at my cold tone and brushed past me, not waiting to be invited in.

"Now, that's no way to talk to your daughters mother, Edward. I'm here to see LilyAnne, of course."

"Well, she's not here. You should call next time."

"I tried that, you wouldn't let me see her." She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking to the couch.

"We had plans, Jessica." I said, closing the door and following her when I realized she had no intention of leaving.

"Well, I'm here now, I'll just wait until she gets home and we can spend some time together. I'll take her to the park or something." I took a seat on the chair across from her and shook my head.

"I can't stop you from waiting, but you aren't taking her anywhere. I have to work tonight and I've already made arrangements for where she's staying the night."

"No problem, I know where Alice and Jasper live, I'll take her there when we're done." She smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"That's not where she's going. I said no, just enjoy the few hours you can have here with her."

"Well, where else is she going? Where is she at right now?"

"My parents have her now, they are probably about ten minutes away."

"And?" She raised an eyebrow, challenging me.

"And it doesn't matter where she will be staying tonight. She loves it there and is excited to go."

"She's my daughter, of course it matters where she's going! I have a right to know!"

I raised both my eyebrows and chuckled, shaking my head. "You've never cared before, Jessica. Let's not play pretend."

"If she's going to one of your random girls houses, you're damn right I care. Tell me where she's going, let me meet the stupid woman, or I'll forbid you from taking her there." I laughed loudly at that and Jessica shot me a glare.

"You may be her birth mother, but you don't have any right to try and demand things from me. You haven't even seen her in almost four months and now you want to try and tell me what I can and can't do? I'm sorry, but who has full custody here? Who decides how things work with my daughter? Oh, that's right, it's me. Get over yourself, Jessica. She's staying at a good friends house, and said good friend will take great care of her. Probably even better than you could. That's all you need to know." I was in no mood to explain my relationship with Bella to her, and it was none of her business anyway. She would find out eventually, but not when Lily was so close to being home. I could just imagine the jealous fit Jessica would throw about another woman being around Lily. Not that she ever cared enough to be a mother figure. She'd always been more like a distant aunt to Lily, or a friend. Coming and going as she pleased, and not taking on any kind of responsibility.

She didn't respond, instead choosing to pull her phone out and lean back on the couch.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." I mumbled unhappily, walking back to the kitchen to get my coffee.

My phone sat next to the coffee pot, the blue light indicating I had a notification. Picking it up, I smiled when I saw 'Pie Girl' next to two unread messages.

_I can't wait to have Lily tonight. I miss her. -B_

_Seeing her daddy isn't a bad plus either. ;) -B_

I shook my head and laughed at how cute she was. I heaes the front door open and quickly sent my own 'I miss you' text and made my way back to the living room.

The scene in front of me would have been comical if I didn't know how much my mom really hated Jessica.

The two women stood facing each other, one glaring as one looked down at her fidgeting hands. My dad stood behind my mother, an annoyed Lily in his arms. Her face matched her nanas and I knew I technically shouldn't allow that behavior, but Jessica deserved after not showing her face in nearly four months.

"Edward, I didn't know you had company." Esme voice was cold, clearly showing her distaste. Lily's head spun to find me and I smiled at her when she wiggled out of my dads arms into mine.

"I didn't up until a few minutes ago. Jessica said she wanted to spend the day with Lily." Lily squeezed my neck between her two arms in a gesture that told me how unhappy that idea made her.

"Daddy, you said I was going to Bellas tonight." She whined and Jessica finally looked away from her hands up at our daughter.

Ignoring the glares she was receiving she moved forward and held her arms out for Lily, who only clung tighter to me.

Sighing, she set her arms down and gazed pleadingly at me. "Edward, put her down so we can play."

"I think she's right where she wants to be, Jessica." My mom said sharply. I shook my head at her, making her roll her eyes. I set Lily on the floor and she reluctantly took Jessicas hand to sit on the couch.

I watched the way they interacted, almost like strangers and couldn't help but to wish that someone else had given birth to my daughter.

Someone like Bella.

I ushered my parents out onto the porch, leaving the door cracked so I could still hear what was happening inside.

"Thank you so much for keeping her and bringing her home."

"Edward, what is she doing here?" My mom hissed, hatred in her eyes.

"I told you, she just showed up. She's called a few times, but we could never make arrangements. She decided just to take matters into her own hands."

"She should have thought about that during her daughters birthday!"

"Esme, enough." My dad finally spoke, his desire for everyone to remain at peace shining through.

"Carlisle, she-"

"I know, honey. There's nothing we can do, though. Jessica is still Lily's mother. Lets go get some shopping done and then head home. Edward has it handled, you know he does."

Nodding, she turned back towards me and kissed my cheek before stomping down the steps.

"Thanks, dad." I said.

"Just be careful, son. I don't trust that woman as far as I could throw her."

I laughed and hugged him briefly, staying outside to watch him get into his car and drive away. I took a deep breath before walking inside. With Jessica being here, I needed all the patience I could get.

When I came back in Jessica was sitting on the floor, some of Lilys toys scattered around her. I leaned against the frame, not wanting to get involved unless I had to. Hopefully, she would leave soon and I could spend some time with Lily before I had to drop her off at Bellas.

"LilyAnne, come play with mommy." Lily crossed her arms and reclined further into the couch.

"I'm not in trouble." She complained.

Jessica looked confused, "I never said you were."

"I told you, I like Lily. LilyAnne is for when I'm in trouble."

"LilyAnne is your name, that's what I'll call you." Jessica narrowed her eyes and I watched as Lilys filled with tears. Clearing my throat, I shot Jessica a pointed glance.

"Fine, I won't call you LilyAnne. Please, come play with me? I brought out your dolls." Lily huffed and got off the couch, plopping on the floor and picking up a random doll.

"What are we going to do with the dolls?" Lily asked.

"Well, lets play pretend. I'll be the queen and you can be my princess."

"No." Lily glared.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want to be your princess. That's what Bella calls me." Lily scrambled back up the couch and I hung my head. She'd never acted this way before with Jessica. Even though Jessica had never made a point of sticking around much, Lily always loved her time with her. That fact was proven when she asked Bella to make a pie just for her 'mommy'.

"Lily, be nice." I called to her. She nodded silently and I took a seat next to her.

"Edward, I don't think she should continue seeing this Bella person. I'm her mother, no one else." Instantly Lily was on her feet, her eyes filled with tears.

"I wish you weren't my mommy! I hate you!" Jessica and I stood at the same time, and I quickly stood in front of Lily before Jessica could reach her. I'd never seen her lay a hand on Lily, but the fire in her eyes told me she may be capable of it.

"Lily, go up to your room. I'll come get you in a few minutes." I said calmly. I heard her stomp her feet and then she was running up the stairs, her door slamming behind her.

"Get out." I told Jessica.

"What kind of a child are you raising, Edward? She shouldn't speak to me that way!"

"You're right. She shouldn't have been rude, and I'll speak with her about that, but she's six and you just threatened to try and take away one of her favorite people in the world. You can't come in here waving the mom card when you haven't acted like her mothen even once in the six years she's been alive. We went over this, Jessica. You have absolutely no right to try and dictate who is in her life. You have zero say. If I never wanted you to see her again, I could easily make that happen. I find it odd that in the custody hearing all you wanted was five grand and you would sign away your rights. FIVE GRAND. You tried to sell your 'mom' title to me for five thousand fucking dollars. Six years ago, she meant nothing to you. To this day, I could probably hand you five grand right now and you would sign the papers and take off. Now though, now that Lily has someone in her life that loves her like a mother should, but has no relation to her, you want to come in here and take it away from her for the sake of your pride."

She scoffed at the end of my rant, "Don't be stupid, Edward. I've grown a little in the last six years. I wouldn't take a dime less than fifteen for my rights. You know where to find me if you want to take me up on that. For now, I'm going home. I'm not going to deal with her bratty attitude, let that Bella girl see her this way- then see how much she 'loves' LilyAnne." She laughed and walked around me and out the door. I gripped my hair in frustration and sat down on the couch.

If Lily had overheard any of that I was going to kill Jessica. I hadn't meant to get so angry, but the damn woman made me furious with just a wave of her hand.

Fifteen grand.

Fifteen grand and we would never see her again. But what would that do to Lily? If one day she found out that her mother was pathetic enough to accept fifteen grand in exchange for her parental rights, I didn't have the slightest clue as to how she would handle that.

I couldn't understand how anyone could give away their child for that little of money, for any amount of money at all. You would have to take my life, and then my entire family's life just to get Lily away from us.

"Daddy, am I in trouble now?" A small voice croaked from the bottom of the stairs. I smiled softly and shook my head, beckoning her over.

She situated herself in my lap and I kissed her hair. "You're not in trouble, Lily, but you need to know that you may never speak to someone like that again. It doesn't matter how upset you are, you need to be as polite as you are able, especially to your elders."

"Elders?" She repeated and I chuckled.

"People older than you. Me, your nana and grandpa, teachers, Bella. Even your mom. You have to be respectful, and next time you use that tone of voice you will be in trouble, okay?"

"Okay." She sniffled, snuggling closer to me.

"Also, please don't ever tell someone you hate them. Hate is a very strong word and it can hurt people's feelings. Do you know what your nana used to tell me? "

She shrugged against my shoulder, "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all."

"I'll try that, daddy. I'm sorry for being mean to mommy, but I wanted her to leave so I could be with Bella. I love Bella, daddy. Please, don't take her away from me." Her body shook as more tears fell down her face and I shushed her.

"I would never do that, Lily. I know how much you love Bella, and if you want to know a secret, I know how much Bella loves you. She would never let me take you away, silly girl." I tickled her sides and was rewarded with a giggle.

I carried her into the kitchen to get some juice for her and sat her on the island.

"Daddy?" She said quietly after I made her a glass of orange juice and a fresh cup of coffee for me.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go Bellas now? I miss her." I laughed and picked up my phone.

"I was thinking the same thing, baby girl."

_Lily wants you. Is it okay if we come now? -E_

_I've been waiting for you to ask. Breakfast is cooking. See you soon. XOXO -B_

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! Reviewers get a tease of Chapter 7! ;)_


End file.
